Choque entre mundos
by Eriedth
Summary: Sakura levantó la vista y lo vió ahí parado, esperandola solo a ella, y entonces supo que todo había merecido la pena. SakuraxOC otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba con fuerza, más de lo que a Sakura le hubiera gustado. No le hacía gracia despertarse y quedarse ciega solo porque ayer se le olvidara bajar la persiana.

Estirándose echó una rápida mirada al reloj, las nueve de la mañana.

Se levantó y aún medio dormida se metió bajo el agua helada de la ducha.

Tsunade la había citado para las 10 y le había dejado claro que era de vital importancia, así que esta vez sus compañeros de equipo: Sai y Naruto, tendrían que entran sin ella.

Ya vestida y desayunada y aún con el pelo mojado, salió de su casa.

El calor era insoportable, horrible a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Sakura llego justo a las diez y llamó tres veces a la puerta del despacho de su maestra.

-Pasa- se oyó al cabo de un rato.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó la Hokage- Bien, bien, puntual como siempre, siéntate.

La pelirrosa se sentó suspirando y esperó pacientemente.

-Veras Sakura, tengo un encargo para ti y tu equipo, pero especialmente para ti. Hoy recibiremos una especial y para nada común visita. Por motivos de misión, pasarán por aquí una buena temporada tres avatares- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par- Y quiero que el quipo Kakashi les ayude en su misión y tu les guiaras y te quedaras con ellos en todo momento, que no les falte de nada- Tsunade rebuscó entre los papeles del escritorio- Toma – dijo entregándole una carpeta roja- sus fichas, em… no tardarán en llegar.

Sakura cogió las carpetas y sonrió saliendo del despacho.

Camino más contenta hacia la puerta de la aldea. No se lo podía creer ¡avatares! ¡acompañaría a tres avatares!. Sakura sonrió feliz, era una gran responsabilidad.

Si alguien la preguntase, no sabría como definir a los avatares. Algunos los consideraban ninjas con la naturaleza del chakra tan marcada que le otorgaba esos extraños poderes. Otros negaban que fueran humanos. Lo único que Sakura sabía es que antaño fueron ninjas y que, no se sabe muy bien como, fueron adquiriendo extraños poderes. Hoy en día, siglos y siglos después de eso, se habían alejado tanto del resto de las personas, que vivían al otro lado del inmenso océano, en otro continente, gobernados por un rey y un parlamento.

Sakura tenía constancia de que incluso existían clanes en los que todos sus miembros poseían poderes increíbles.

Miro las fichas por encima. Se trataba de dos chicas y un chico. Los tres de su misma edad.

Había llegado ya a la puerta, y como aún no había nadie, se sentó en una roca a leer las fichas. Tomó la primera ficha, una chica rubia de ojos marrones sonreía ampliamente. Era muy mona.

-Iukai, Demi- leyó en voz alta- 15 años, a cumplir 16 en dos meses- Sakura sonrió ligeramente. Parecía una chica alegre y bastante despreocupada- Poder: sanación, nivel 3 - ¿sanación?, Sakura paso a la segunda ficha preguntándose como sería eso,

-Sohma, Alira, 16 años- Sakura observó la foto, una chica morena de pelo largo y ojos azules- Poder: electricidad, Nivel 5- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida el nivel 5 era el nivel máximo que un avatar podía alcanzar, algo así como Jounin.

Pasó a la ultima ficha y se quedo mirando la foto fijamente, un chico guapisimo, castaño de ojos negros le devolvía una mirada traviesa. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente- Akatora, Sith, 16 años, poder: fuego, nivel 4.

Se quedó observando la foto del chico fijamente hasta que tres figuras se perfilaron en el horizonte. Sakura guardó las fichas nerviosa, se atusó la ropa, se ajustó la cinta y se peino un poco. Dio un par de paso hacia delante y se quedó en medio de la puerta sonriendo cordialmente.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha- dijo con voz segura y agradable cuando los tres avatares se pararon delante de ella.

-¡Hola!- exclamó la chica rubia- Soy Demi encantada- Sakura sonrió- Ellos son Sith y Alira- La morena miraba el cartel de la puerta con cara de aburrida mientras el chico le daba la mano a Sakura sonriéndola.

-Se que podéis estar cansados pero lo primero es ver a la Godaime- dijo Sakura siendo todo lo más amable que podía sin sonrojarse por la intensa mirada del chico.

-Si es lo primero- Contestó Alira- vamos.

Sakura sonrió y les llevó hasta la torre del hokage mientras les enseñaba toda la aldea. Sus tres acompañantes la escuchaban con total interés y miraban atentamente todo lo que ella les señalaba.

Al entrar en el despacho de la hogake, esta les invitó a sentarse.

-Gracias-contestó Sith educadamente mientras tiraba de Demi para que se sentase a su lado y dejara de revolotear de un lado a otro del despacho.

-Es un gran honor para Konoha acogeros y facilitaros toda la ayuda que preciséis. Sakura y su equipo os acompañaran y ayudaran- dijo Tsunade.

-El honor es nuestro, no envían a cualquier mindundi a este lado del océano, ni en mis mejores sueños- contestó Sith- ¿verdad chicas?

-¿De verdad tienes un equipo?- preguntó Demi a Sakura pasando de su compañero.

-Yo ayer soñé que me compraba un gato- susurró Alira mirando ausente por el gran ventanal.

-Que tendrá eso que ver- contestó Sith suspirando.

Tsunade sonrió divertida.

-Tranquilo me lo imagino- se puso en pie y le tendió la mano- bienvenidos, de nuevo, al mundo Ninja, espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia.

Sith le apretó la mano.

-Eso haremos.

-¿Qué queréis hacer ahora?- preguntó Sakura una vez fuera del despacho.

-¡Conocer a tu equipo!- exclamó Demi con emoción.

-Dormir- contestó tajante Alira.

-tu siempre quieres dormir- se quejó la rubia.

-Es gratis.

-Llevanos a conocer al resto de nuestros compañeros, Sakura- dijo Sith dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa.

-Ehm… si vamos, vamos, estan… ehm… entrenando- contestó Sakura luchando por ponerse del color de su camiseta.

-¡RASENGAN!- gritó Naruto mientras dirigía el ataque contra su contrincante que apenas pudo esquivarlo.

-Bien chicos, basta por hoy, buen trabajo- Dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y dando por finiquitado el combate.

Naruto resopló secándose el sudor de la frente mientras Sai guardaba sus pinceles y pergaminos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó el Ninja copia- Sakura.

Tanto Naruto como Sai levantaron la vista para ver a su compañera acercarse a ellos acompañada por un chico y dos chicas.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto agitando la mano en el aire.

-¡Naruto!- contestó Sakura imitando el gesto de su amigo- Venid que os presento. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, estos son Alira, Sith y Demi.

-Los avatares- contestó Kakashi clavando la vista en Alira que miraba hacia otro lado molesta.

-¡Avatares!- exclamó Sai con su típica sonrisa- es la primera vez que tengo el placer de conocer a unos en persona.

Demi le cogió la mano y se la agitó arriba y abajo con energía.

-¡es la primera vez que toco a un Ninja!- exclamó la rubia emocionada.

Sai sonrió pensando que acabaría por arrancarle el brazo.

-Vosotros debéis de ser nuestros compañeros- dijo Sith tirando del brazo de Demi para cortar su efusivo saludo.

-¿compañeros?- preguntó Naruto.

-Tsunade nos ha encargado la misión de ayudarles- contestó Sakura.

Naruto la miro emocinado.

-¡POR FIN!, esa vieja me da algo importante para hacer.

-Teníamos pensado salir mañana a primera hora, ¿no Alira?- preguntó Sith mirando a su compañera que había pasado a lanzarle a Kakashi mensajes de muerte con los ojos para que dejarla de mirarla. Sith carraspeó- si, mañana.

-Bien- contestó el Ninja copia apartando la vista de la morena- entonces mañana a primera hora en la puerta de la aldea, sed puntuales.

Sin añadir nada mas despareció en un montón de humo.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó Alira aliviada por la marcha de Kakashi.

-En mi casa- contestó Sakura- si os parece bien.

-Por mi perfecto- respondió Sith- ¿Vamos?, Naruto, Sai, encantado nos vemos mañana.

Sai sonrió, Naruto le miró con cara de pocos amigos, iba a dormir en casa de Sakura.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Sakura echando a andar junto con Sith y seguida de Demi que tiraba del brazo de su compañera para que no andara tan despacio.


	2. Chapter 2: Hebi

Aquí dejo el capitulo 2, prometo que es mas interesante que el uno ^^

Disfrutadlo

Capitulo 2: Hebi.

Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Sith.

Sin hacer ruido se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a las chicas.

Al pasar por el comedor se paró delante de la foto del equipo 7. La cogió y se la quedó mirando un buen rato. Sonrió al ver a la Sakura niña y al Naruto enfurruñado. Sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando se fijo en Sasuke y con una mueca de asco volvió a dejar la foto en la mesa y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

La noche anterior, mientras cenaban, Sakura les había contado su historia, la de Naruto y la del equipo 7.

Al principio el Uchiha le había dado pena, pero luego le había parecido un completo idiota.

Lo que le habías pasado no justificaba esa actitud de prepotente y desde luego no le daba derecho a tratar de esa forma a Sakura, una chica tan guapa y dulce a su juicio.

Ese niñato no se merecía que Sakura siguiese pensando en el y soñando con su amor.

Sumido en sus pensamiento de odio hacia el Uchiha, colocó varias tiras de bacon en la sarten. Agarró esta por el mando y en medio segundo el bacon estaba crujiente y la sarten al rojo vivo. Lo mismo hizo con la tortitas, los huevos, y el café.

Puso la mesa y se sentó a esperar. No tardarían en bajar, al menos Alira que resucitaba la olor de la comida y arramplaba con todo lo que podía.

Sith sonrió cuando alcanzó a oir unos pequeños pies descalzos que bajaban las escaleras despacito.

-¿Eres capaz de oler a comida a kilómetros?- rió levantando la cabeza y mirando a su amiga morena aparecer en pijama por la perta de la cocina.

Alira ni se molestó en contestar solo se sentó a su lado y se zampo de un bocado un magdalena entera.

Sith suspiró y bebió un sorbo de su café bien cargado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Alira mientras atacaba el bacon.

-Solo pensaba… ¿por qué Naruto y Sakura se empeñan tanto en que vuelva ese idiota?- Alira le miró de reojo – No es más que un memo integral, es decir- Sith levató la vista y miró asu amiga con fijeza- tu no eres así, y eras mucho mas pequeña.

Alira se sirvió tortitas y las inundó en nata y chocolate.

-Tenía 3 años, no era del todo consciente- contestó dando cuenta de sus tortitas.

-Pero lo tienes grabado en la memoria.

-Me jure no olvidarlo nunca.

La sequedad en al respuesta de su amiga, le dejó claro a Sith que la conversación había acabado. Así que se limitó a observarla beberse el café de golpe.

En ese momento Demi y Sakura entraron en la cocina.

-¡EH!- gritó Demi echando a correr hacia la mesa- no te lo jales todo tía.

Mientras Demi gritaba a Alira y esta seguía su desayuno pasando de la rubia, Sakura les observo. Desde anoche, se había dado cuenta de que Sith miraba a Alira con total devoción y esta a él con un cariño con el que no miraba a nadie más. Estaba claro que algo había entre ellos.

Sakura bajo la mirada apenada. Al darse cuenta de esa extraña sensación que la invadía sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas. Eso a ella no la incumbía, pero… entonces…¿ porque le afectaba?

-Sakura- llamó Sith- date prisa o se lo comerán todo.

Sakura le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa.

Se sirvió un poco de todo y observó a Sith como le quitaba el café a Demi para que dejara de beberlo a destajo.

-Es guapo- pensó- es muy guapo. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando le vi por primera vez. Y también es muy amable con todos- miró como Alira se ponía en pie para irse a vestir- Alira es preciosa y bastante seria, todavía no la he visto nada parecido a una sonrisa. No me extrañaría que estuvieran juntos. Hacen muy buena pareja. Y yo… -suspiró- Sasuke-kun.

Sith la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos Demi- dijo empujando a su amiga- ve a ducharte y vestirte, llegaremos tarde, vamos.

-Ya voy, ya voy, agonías- contestó la rubia poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina- ¡ALIIIII!- gritó echando a correr escaleras arriba- ¿nos bañamos juntas?.

-¡NO!-se oyó desde arriba.

-jooooooooo, nunca quieres hacer cosas conmigo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reirse.

-Se os ve muy unidos- dijo secándose las lagrimitas de la risa.

-Llevamos desde los 12 años como compañeros, es normal.

Sakura miró de reojo la foto del equipo 7 y dejó la taza en la mesa con tristeza.

Sith colocó la mano en su cabeza y le dio una palmadita. Sakura levantó la vista y él le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ehm… ya friego yo- soltó Sakura con una voz más chillona que lo que le hubiese gustado- Tu ve preparandote- metió todos los cacharros en la pila dandole la espalda al avartar para que este no notara si sonrojo.

-De acuerdo.

La pelirrosa le sintió salir de la cocina y alejarse hasta el hall.

-uff- suspiró- ¿pero que te pasa Sakura?

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta. Allí ya les estaban esperando Naruto, Sai y Kakashi.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Naruto- Justo a tiempo, venga. Venga, vámonos.

Kakshi sonrio mientras Sai les saludaba a todos.

Inciaron el camino saltando entre los árboles a gran velocidad.

-No sabía que también pudierais hacer esto- observó Naruto.

-Si, puedes elegir a elección que te enseñen un poco de pelea y cosas de esas- contestó Demi.

-Ninjas que van hasta el continente avatar para hacerse profesores de Taijutsu- explicó Kakashi- yo mismo estuve allí 3 meses, en unas vacaciones cuando estaba en el escuadrón AMBU.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre trabajar en vacaciones- susurró Naruto.

Sai se echó a reír.

Viajaron durante buena parte de la mañana. Tras tantas horas de viaje Sith y Sakura se habían adelantado tomando la cabecera del equipo hablando. Detrás de ellos Sai y Naruto escuchaban todas las cosas raras que Demi les contaba. A su lado Kakashi vigilaba el camino. Muy por detrás Alira iba bajando el ritmo cada vez más cansada de tanto árbol.

-Entonces ¿como va lo de vuestro gobierno?- preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno… es algo complicado- respondió Sith- la verdad es que… ¿Sakura?.

El avatar miró a la pelirrosa que se había parado en una rama y observaba un claro a sus pies donde cuatro personas descansaban de su viaje.

-¡Suigetsu no te bebas mi agua!- exclamó Karin empujando al espadachín sin tener cuidado de derramar el agua.

-Déjame en paz plasta que si no me seco- contestó este hastiado.

-Sasuke- susurró Juugo mirando al árbol donde Sakura permanecía parada.

-Lo se- contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie y dándose la vuelta- Sakura.

La pelirrosa se estremeció cuando su ex compañero la miró desde el claro. De un salto bajo del árbol.

-Sasuke-kun… .

-¿Quién es ella Sasuke?- preguntó Karin.

-Esta muy buena- Suigetsu se puso de pie y la miró con fijeza.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirar Sakura.

-Sakura- La pelirrosa miró hacia arriba para ver como Sith aterrizaba a su lado limpiamente- Ahora entiendo. Tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke- Sasuke le miro con indeferencia.

En ese momento Demi, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi aterrizaron junto a ellos.

-¡ah! Sasuke-kun, como has crecido- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto- Sasuke nos contaron lo de Orochimaru, ¿Cómo estas?.

El Uchiha ignoro al rubio analizando a los dos miembros que no conocía.

-Naruto te ha hablado, lo menos que podías hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho es contestarle o mirarle- soltó Sith.

Sus compañeros le miraron asombrados por el desprecio con que hablaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Tsk, no eres más que un niñato prepotente Uchiha.

-Oye chaval no juegues con fuego- dijo Suigetsu dejando el agua a un lado y poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada por si hacia falta sacarla.

Sith sonrió con malicia.

-La gente como tu, Uchiha Sasuke, me da asco.

Dejó caer su bolsa a un lado y abrió un poco mas las piernas tensando los músculos preparándose para lanzar un ataque.

Sasuke le miró prepararse para atacar, sacó la katana y se lanzo contra ese presuntuoso cargando el Chidori Nagashi.

Sin embargo justo antes de llegar a Sith que se preparaba para lanzar unas cuantas llamitas y quemarle esa cara de niño bonito, Alira apareció de la nada agarrando ambas muñecas del Uchiha y absorbiendo todo el Chidori.

-Pero que…- susurró Suigetsu soltando su espada- De donde ha salido esa.

Sasuke sintió como su ataque era absorbido por esa chica a la que ni había visto acercarse.

Alira levanto la vista y clavó sus ojos azules en los negros del Uchiha.

-No… le… toques- susurró.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

-SASUKE- gritó Juugo- APARTATE.

Estirando el brazo agarró a su jefe por el cuello de la camisa y lo alejó de la morena justo en el momento en que esta le devolvía el chidori con el triple de fuerza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Naruto.

-El poder de un nivel 5- contestó Demi seria observando a su compañera.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Karin corriendo hacia el chico- Oye tu como te atreves…

-Karin- Susurró Juugo mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a ponerse en pie- calla- Señalo un poco más adelante, donde, una vez despejado el polvo, pudieron ver un boquete en el suelo con Alira en medio.

Sasuke se sacudió la ropa librándose del agarre de Karin.

-Estoy bien- contestó mirando a la chica.

La electricidad se podía notar flotando en el ambiente y casi se la podía ver recorriendo el cuerpo de la avatar.

-Bien- susurró Kakashi apareciendo al lado de Alira aunque manteniendo una ligera distancia- me veo en la obligación de intervenir, no me gustaría que esto se saldara con una desgracia.

-Esta bien- contestó Alira volviendo a la normalidad- pero, que no vuelva a tocar a Sith o no dudare en matarlo- dirigió una última mirada al equipo Hebi y desapareció a la misma velocidad con la que había parecido.

-Vamonos- ordenó Kakashi mirando una ultima vez a su antiguo alumno antes de volver a los árboles el también.

Demi le siguió en silencio al igual que Sai.

-Vamos chicos- susurró Sakura siguiendo a su maestro junto con Sith y Naruto que aun se hallaba en estado de shok.

-Para habernos matado- suspiró Suigetsu dejándose caer al suelo- pero que demonios era esa tía.

-Un avatar- contestó Juugo- lo supe en cuanto vi la postura que adoptaba el chico para atacar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es un avatar?- preguntó Karin- ¿Cómo pudiste reaccionar tan rapido?

-Note la energía de la chica justo antes de que la liberase.

-Juugo- Sasuke sacó la katana y la clavó en el borde del agujero recibiendo un pequeño calambre- Cuéntame todo lo que sepas acerca de los avatares.


	3. El plan de Demi

Capitulo 3: El plan de Demi.

Siguieron corriendo apenas sin hablar hasta que la noche se les echó encima y Kakashi ordenó parar a descansar.

-Hay que hacer guardias- dijo el ninja copia mientras instalaban el campamento.

-Yo haré la primera guardia- se ofreció Sakura.

-¡Yo la segunda!- exclamó Demi tirándose sobre su saco- despiértame.

Sakura asintió y el resto se fue a dormir.

La pelirrosa contempló las estrellas pensando en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día.

Desde el desayuno no había vuelto a pensar en Sasuke. El viaje y la presencia del avatar a su lado constantemente la habían sumido en un extraño mundo donde solo existía la voz grave de su compañero y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Lo que Sakura no entendía era la actitud del chico al ver al Uchiha. Las palabras de Sith les había pillado a todos por sorpresa y no le extrañaba que Sasuke se hubiera lanzado contra él.

Sakura suspiró y miró hacia atrás donde sus compañeros dormían. Observó a Alira dormir pacíficamente, acurrucada en su saco. La pelirrosa se preguntó como alguien que, normalmente, podía ser más tranquila que Shikamaru y que ahora dormía con carita de ángel, podía cambiar de esa forma con tan solo ver amenazado a su compañero.

Siguió pensando en sus cosas y atenta a su alrededor hasta que llegó la hora de despertar a la escandalosa rubia.

-Demi, despierta- susurró zarandeándolo con delicadeza.

-¿Ya?- Sakura asintió- ok, descansa ya sigo yo.

Demi se levantó y cedió su saco a su compañera.

-Demi- llamó Sakura- puedo preguntarte algo-la rubia asintió- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Sith y Alira?.

Demi la miró sonriendo enigmáticamente y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-Son hermanos- contestó.

-¡Hermanos!- exclamó la pelirrosa- pero si no se parecen, ni tienen el mismo apellido, ni... .

Demi negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano para acallarla.

-Adoptivos- aclaró- Veras, Alira se quedó sola a muy temprana edad. Tendría 3 años o 4, no estoy muy segura. Y los padres de Sith la acogieron. No son hermanos de sangre, pero se han criado juntos, han crecido juntos y vivido juntos desde siempre.

-Ahora encaja todo.

-Para Alira, Sith es su familia y como has podido comprobar, salta si considera que esta en peligro. Para Sith, Alira a parte de ser como su hermana, es un ejemplo de superación y fortaleza. La admira y yo también.

Sakura sonrió poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias Demi.

-De nada, duerme tranquila que tienes vía libre.

Sakura se volvió.

-No si yo... yo no... .

Demi se echó a reír y Sakura se fue a dormir sin saber muy bien que contestar.

Esa noche no soñó con un moreno de ojos rojos, como casi siempre desde que tenía 10 años, esa noche soñó con fuego.

Se despertó confusa al olor del desayuno. Se levantó acicalándose lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde Alira y Demi desayunaban.

-Buenos días mi dulce Sakurita- saludó Demi.

-No me llames Sakurita Demi- contestó Sakura sentándose entre las dos chicas y cogiendo el desayuno que Alira le tendía- que calor por dios.

Demi asintió abanicándose con la mano y miró a su amiga que no le quitaba ojo a la kunoichi.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la pelirrosa nerviosa.

-Le he contado que te mola Sith- respondió la rubia como si nada.

-¿CÓMO? ¡Demi! ¡Yo no dije eso!

-¿Pero te gusta?- preguntó Alira secamente.

-Bueno... yo no... bueno... no se- Sakura miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Te gusta- sentenció la morena. La kunoichi se tapó la cara con las manos- Tranquila no muerdo a todo al que se acerque a él. Lo de ayer fue un accidente- Demi bufó- Yo te apoyo Sakura, eres buena chica, encantadora.

Sakura levantó la vista y la vio sonreír por primera vez.

-Deberías reír más seguido, eres aún más guapa cuando lo haces.

-Eso la digo yo, pero ella sigue empeñada en ser una sosa- susurró Demi negando con la cabeza.

-Y tu eres un coñazo- contestó la morena.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó Sakura entre risas por la cara fingida de chica ofendida que ponía Demi.

-A inspeccionar, tenemos que empezar a recabar información o no avanzaremos- contestó Alira.

-Bien, vamos a recoger en lo que vienen.

Las dos avatares asintieron.

-Pss Ali- Alira dejó de recoger para mirar a su amiga rubia que le hacía una seña para que se agachase a su lado- Se me ha ocurrido un plan.

-¿Qué plan?.

-¡Chsst! Baja la voz. El plan enrollar a cerecita y llamita- Alira la miró sin comprender- a Sakura y a Sith.

-Cerecita... y... llamita...

-Son sus apodos, tu eres rayito- Alira la miró espantada por su apodo- Tenemos que conseguir liarlos, esa será nuestra misión secreta.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Nuestra?

-Claro, tu también tienes que colaborar, no me seas mala compañera rayito.

Sin más se puso en pie dejando a una Alira sin saber muy bien que pensar.

-Bien ya estamos- dijo Kakashi aterrizando frente a las chicas acompañado de los otros tres.

-¿Y? ¿Alguna buena nueva?- preguntó Salura.

-A unos pocos Kilómetros de aquí hay una villa, donde se supone que hay un tío que nos puede dar la información que necesitamos, pero no esta en la villa o no nos quieren decir donde esta- respondió Sith.

-Iremos a esa villa y buscaremos a ese tío, tenemos una semana para conseguir recabar alguna información- dijo Kakashi- Vamos en marcha.

El grupo asintió y se puso en marcha.

Cuatro días llevaban en la villa sin resultado alguno, sin información, y sin encontrar al hombre que buscaban por ningún lado.

Demi caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sai le había encargado comprar tinta y pergaminos nuevos e iba cargada hasta los topes.

-¡Uff! Como pesa- suspiró- pero que calor, esto es inhumano. ¡Uy! Que falda tan bonita.

Se paró frente un escaparate a mirar una falda corta muy bonita.

Tras un rato observándola se giró para seguir su camino, pero se encontró rodeada por cuarto personas.

Demi les miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¡Vosotros! ... ¿Qué queréis? ¿Abusar de mi?.

-No- contestó Sasuke secamente.

-¿No?, vaya royo- protestó la avatar poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Esta tía no esta bien de la cabeza- susurró Karin.

Suigetsu se echó a reír mientras Juugo negaba con la cabeza.

-Buscamos a tu compañera.

Demi miró al Uchiha torciendo el gesto.

-¿A cual de las dos?.

-A la morena guapa- contestó Suigetsu.

-¿Alira?, Debe de estar dando vueltas por ahí.

Sasuke asintió y se dio media vuelta seguido por su equipo.

-¡Esperad!- exclamó la rubia echando a correr tras ellos- ¡Qué esto pesa!

Alira llevaba intentando recaudar información toda la mañana, y de momento lo único que había conseguido había sido comer gratis y que cuatro o cinco tíos la propusieran irse con ellos. Harta de no conseguir nada se sentó a los pies de un árbol y cerró los ojos, hasta que una sombra delante de ella la tapo el sol.

Aburrida abrió los ojos y miró al equipo Hebi y a su amiga rubia parados delante de ella.

-Demi, ¿Qué haces con ellos y que hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó sin ganas.

Demi se encogió de hombros.

-Te buscan a ti.

-Te reto- Soltó el Uchiha.

Alira lo miró durante un instante y luego se puso de pie.

-Acepto- contestó secamente.

Echó a andar despacio seguida de Sasuke y del resto.

Anduvieron hasta la orilla del río a las fueras de la villa.

Alira se giró para encararse contra su rival.

-Adelante- susurró desenganchándose de la espalda una vara de cobre que se hizo más grande al darle un botón.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y sacó su katana despacio.

-Adelante- repitió él activando el Sharingan.

Alira se lanzó contra él con la electricidad recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y electrificando la vara.

A pesar de la gran velocidad con la que la avatar le atacaba, Sasuke se pudo apartar gracias a su Sharingan.

Sabía que no podía atacar con la electricidad, así que usaría el fuego contra ella.

-Cacho combate- dijo Suigetsu pasándose la mano por la frente- Bestial.

Juugo asintió.

-Están empatados.

Sasuke lanzó las llamas del fénix, Alira apenas pudo esquivarlo y una de las llamaradas le paso rozándola quemándola ligeramente. Sasuke sonrió con superiodad.

Alira lo miró arrodillada en el suelo y se lanzó contra los pies del Uchiha que no le dio tiempo a esquivar el rayo que la avatar condujo a través del metal para hacerle caer.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó Karin cuando vio a su jefe caer al suelo.

Alira se incorporó y le puso la vara en el cuello.

-Muerto- susurró enviándole un pequeño calambre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y soltó un ligero gruñido.

-Perdió- suspiró Juugo echando a andar hacia ellos.

-Buen combate- Kakashi apareció entre ellos libro en mano. Alira hizo una mueca de disgusto y girando la vara sobre su mano la volvió a empequeñecer y se la enganchó en la espalda- Sasuke- kun me alegro de que estés aquí quería proponerte algo- El Uchiha le miró de reojo mientras se ponía en pie sacudiéndose la ropa y tocándose la herida del cuello- Nuestra misión se ha complicado más de lo debido, acabo de conseguir la información que necesitábamos y las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo nada fácil. Me gustaría contratar a Hebi- Sasuke se giró para mirar a su ex sensei sorprendido- Os pagaré, además allá donde vamos, hay cosas que podrían interesaros, jutsus secretos, armas raras- Suigetsu le miró con los ojos brillantes- y más cosas para nada comunes, que me dices Sasuke ¿aceptas?.

Sasuke miró a su equipo.

-¡Quiero esas armas!- exclamo Suigetsu.

-A mi no me parece buena idea- opinó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-A nadie le interesa tu opinión.

La kunoichi miró a su compañero echando chispas por los ojos.

-Necesitamos el dinero- respondió Juugo, mientras Suigetsu y Karin discutían.

Sasuke asintió y se giró hacia el ninja copia.

-Acepto.

-Estupendo. Vamos. Demi cura el brazo de Alira y el cuello de Sasuke, por favor.

La rubia asintió.

-Un segundo Sasuke-kun, puedo llamarte kun ¿verdad?, Ahora somos compañeros- Demi rozó con la yema de los dedos la herida del cuello- Listo.

-Vaya habilidad de curación- dijo Juugo.

Demi le sonrió.

-Es mi poder. ¡ALIRA ESPERA TU HERIDA!.

-Jaque.

Sakura levantó la vista del tablero para fulminar a Sith con la mirada por estarla ganando sin esfuerzo.

-Vas a perder Sakura-chan.

-Ya lo sé Naruto.

Sai sonrió mientras seguía haciendo un dibujo de la escena en la que Sith y Sakura jugaban al ajedrez y Naruto estaba sentado apoyando la espalda en el avatar observando la partida.

Levantaron la vista cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una Alira con el brazo quemado y una Demi persiguiéndola para que se dejase curar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Sith preocupado.

-Nada- contestó Demi- Toma Sai tus cosas- El ninja sonrió a la rubia- Alira espera.

-Chicos tengo que daros una noticia- El grupo, menos las dos avatares, se giraron a mirar a Kakashi parado en la puerta- He obtenido lo que necesitábamos y las cosas no son como pensábamos, necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Pedimos refuerzos?- preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-He contratado a un equipo increíblemente bueno.

-¿Son de confianza?- preguntó Sai levantando la vista del dibujo.

-Yo creo que si- contestó el ninja copia haciéndose un lado y dejando paso a Hebi para que entraran en la casa.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto incorporándose de golpe.

Sakura dejó caer el peón que sostenía contra el tablero y Sai sonrió.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Sith poniéndose de pie.

Kakashi asintió.


	4. Cinco Cuevas

Capitulo 4: Cinco Cuevas.

-Venga no perdamos más tiempo, en marcha- ordenó Kakashi.

Sith se puso en pie cogiendo su bolsa y salió de la casa empujando a Sasuke por el camino.

-Esto no va a acabar bien- susurró Sai saliendo tras el avatar- Me alegro de verte Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi suspiró rascándose la cabeza.

-Alira, por favor ¿te importaría?- la morena se levantó cogiendo sus cosas y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le haremos entrar en razón- prometió Demi.

-Ya advertí que no sería buena idea- suspiró Karin.

Avanzaron a gran velocidad entre los árboles guiados por el olfato de Pakkun.

-Juntos de nuevo- dijo Naruto poniéndose a la altura de Sasuke sonriéndole felizmente- No sabes cuanto me alegro.

-Mhp- contestó el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué has aceptado la oferta de Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura dándoles alcance.

-¿Tengo que tener un motivo concreto?- Sasuke la miró sonriendo ligeramente.

-Podrías tenerlo para largarte- soltó Sith al adelantarlos.

Sasuke miró despectivamente la espalda del avatar.

-A ti no te importa, vuélvete a tu mundo.

Sith se volvió para encararlo y Sasuke se paró a escasos centímetros de el.

-¡Ey!- exclamó Naruto parándose también- Venga chicos.

Sakura tiró del brazo de Sith para hacerlo andar de nuevo y que dejaran de lanzarse mensajes de deseo que te mueras por los ojos.

-Sith, no tenemos tiempo para dedicarnos a hacer el tonto- susurró Alira al pasar por su lado- ya jugaréis luego.

El castaño gruñó y se dio media vuelta siguiendo a su amiga. Sakura miró durante un instante al Uchiha y después fue tras los dos avatares.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto.

-No se- contestó este a la pregunta no formulada de su amigo- Sakura- chan no se separa de él.

-Esto huele a ... –Sai sacó de su mochila un libro titulado "Aventuras fogosas de ayer y hoy" – Idilio romántico- pasional, que viene dado porque Sith-kun es completamente diferente al que ha sido el amor de Sakura- san.

-Sai que te tengo dicho de los libros de Ero-senin- Naruto le arrebató el libro a su compañero – No te hacen bien.

-¿Me lo puedo leer yo?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Naruto le lanzó el libro al espadachín que lo recogió todo feliz.

-Pervertido- susurró Karin.

Kakashi hizo una seña para que parasen.

-Hay 5 entradas de cueva ahí delante guardadas por unos cuantos ninjas.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Juugo.

-Sai encárgate de los guardias- Sai asintió, dibujó un pájaro y montándose en él de un salto desapareció en el aire- Nos tenemos que dividir en cinco grupos de dos, solo en una de las cuevas esta lo que buscamos, las otras serán trampas. Sith y Sakura, Demi y Naruto, Karin y Suigetsu, Sasuke y Alira, Juugo conmigo, que de cada grupo uno lleve la radio- Kakashi tendió las 5 radios para que se las pusieran- El primer grupo que encuentre lo que buscamos que avise. Alira, cuidado ahí dentro, no me gustaría morir sepultado por la montaña- la morena asintió colocándose la radio. Un ratoncito de tinta paso por entre las piernas de Kakashi y se puso a roer una ramita- Sai ya ha despejado la entrada, adelante, Sai se encargara de que no entre tras nosotros nadie más. Tened cuidado.

El grupo se puso en pie y echaron a andar hacia la montaña.

-¡Uf!, menos mal que hay antorchas si no todo esto estaría muy oscuro- dijo Demi mirando a su alrededor.

-Tranquila Demi, aquí estoy yo para...- ¡CLAC! Naruto paro para mirar alrededor- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Demi se giró para mirar hacia atrás.

-No me esta gustando esto nada... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-CORRE -Naruto agarró la mano de Demi y echó a correr hacia delante mientras una enorme roca les perseguía.

De un salto se metieron en un recoveco de la pared y la roca pasó de largo.

-Creo que nos toco la cueva mala- susurró Demi abrazándose a la espalda del ninja rubio.

-A mi me tenía que haber tocado con Sasuke y no contigo- protestó Karin.

-Callate ya pesada, acabamos de entrar y ya has dicho lo mismo 7 veces, como vuelvas a repetirlo te comes las antorchas- contestó Suigetsu harto del comportamiento de su compañera.

-Oye, esto esta muy silencioso y no parece que haya nada.

-shhhh ¿oyes eso?, agua.

Caminaron un poco más y se encontraron con un pequeño lago y una mini cascada cayendo de las paredes

-Tenemos que cruzarlo- Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza- a nado me da a mi.

-¿Bromeas?, me mojare y no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Entonces seré yo el que sufra, me tendré que arrancar los ojos.

Karin bufó mientras se metía despacio en el agua helada.

-Yo ni siquiera quería hacer este trabajo.

-Sith que ocurre no dejas de chascar la lengua.

Sith miró a Sakura de reojo.

-No me hace gracia que ese bastardo ex compañero vuestro le haya tocado con Alira- contestó enfurruñado.

-Dudo que la pase algo, sinceramente- contestó Sakura sonriéndole para animarle.

Sith se paró para mirarla.

-Eres muy guapa ¿lo sabías?- Sakura se sonrojó- Me encanta tu pelo.

Sith extendió el brazo y acaricio el pelo y la cara de la kunoichi, quien cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en la mano del chico disfrutando del calor que desprendía.

Sith se acercó a ella sin poder ver otra cosa que los rojos labios de su compañera.

Sakura esperó nerviosa el beso. Como no llegaba abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero que miraba hacia el techo mientras apartaba la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-El techo... se... esta... ¡CAYENDO!.

Sakura se apartó de un salto.

-SITH.

El avatar miró fijamente las piedras caer encima de el, sin moverse ni un ápice un torrente de fuego salió de su cuerpo derritiendo la piedra y convirtiendo el suelo en un río de lava.

Sakura le miró sorprendida como corría hacia ella y se la subía a la espalda.

-No te bajes de ahí y agárrate bien, no querrás pisar la lava ¿verdad?.

Sakura asintió pasando los brazos por el cuello del chico y mirando como caminaba por la lava como quien camina por la orilla del río.

Sasuke y Alira caminaban uno al lado del otro en completo silencio sin tan siquiera mirarse.

Sasuke se aparto los mechones de la cara, que volvieron a su sitio, preguntándose como narices había acabado separado del resto de su equipo y en una cueva de mal aspecto acompañado de la morena que caminaba como si estuviese sola.

-Esto no puede estar vacío- comentó Alira en voz baja.

Sasuke miró hacia delante y paró el avance de su compañera con el brazo.

-Ahí delante hay gente- susurró.

Alira le miró de reojo. El Uchiha señalo hacia donde la cueva giraba hacia la izquierda, la morena asintió y se agacharon al lado de la pared.

-Son seis, parecen ninjas.

-Los dos del fondo son avatares.

Sasuke la miró asomarse ligeramente agarrándose a su camisa para inclinarse.

-No puedes ponerte a lanzar rayos aquí dentro, nos tiraras la montaña encima.

-Son de nivel bajo, no necesitaremos mucha fuerza.

Sasuke asintió y activo el Sharingan mientras Alira sacaba la vara y la agrandaba.

El último enemigo cayó a los pies del ninja copia inconsciente.

-Esto ya esta- Juugo asintió.

-Ahí delante hay luz artificial.

Kakashi miró hacia delante.

-Puede ser lo que buscamos, rápido.

Juugo salió corriendo detrás de Kakashi.

Dos ninjas se lanzaron contra ellos, Kakashi les esquivó y dejo a Juugo que se encargara de ellos.

-Aquí esta- susurró triunfante alzando el pergamino.

Juugo avanzó hasta él pasando por encima de los dos enemigos inconscientes.

-Avisare al resto.

La pared de pinchos reventó al contacto con el Rasengan de Naruto.

-Por Dios que cueva.

-Naruto...

El ninja miró a la rubia colgada de su brazo.

-Kakashi ha encontrado el pergamino.

-Por fin, demos media vuelta.

Demi asintió pero no se soltó.

-Deja de tiritar, que me pones nervioso- Suigetsu se giró hacia su compañera.

-Tengo frío- se quejó Karin.

-Estamos en pleno verano, ¡es imposible!.

-Espera... –Karin se llevo la mano a la oreja- Lo han econtrado.

-Ale media vuelta.

-¿Otra vez el lago?

-¿Vas cómoda Sakura?

Sakura asintió.

-Un poco de calor pero digo yo que es normal.

-Si nos dejaran de caer rocas del techo, no habría tanta lava, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, mientras uno de los dos pueda caminar por la lava como si fuera arena... .

Sith sonrió y Sakura enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Espera Sith, tenemos que volver, ya han encontrado el pergamino.

Sith suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

Sasuke golpeó el estomago de una especie de armario empotrado con la empuñadura de la espada, tumbándolo en un golpe.

-Aquí no hay mas que guardias.

Alira se apartó de la trayectoria del kunai que le lanzaron y golpeo a si rival en la cabeza con la vara electrocutándolo.

Sasuke se giró.

-Buen trabajo, pero no hace falta que les achicharres queda un olor asqueroso.

Alira se sacudió la ropa sonriendo ligeramente.

El Uchiha se volvió para seguir andando.

-Espera- Alira le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás- ya está, tenemos que volver.

Sai aterrizó al lado de Kakshi haciendo desparecer el pájaro.

-Vaya, si que vinieron refuerzos- Kakashi miró a su alrededor los ninjas tirados en el suelo- Buen trabajo.

Sai sonrió.

-¿Y el resto?.

-Si están bien no tardaran.

En ese momento salieron todos los demás a la vez.

Kakashi les mostró el pergamino.

-¿Estais bien?- preguntó Juugo.

Karin asintió echando a correr hacia su mochila para cambiarse la ropa empapada, Suigetsu la miró haciendo un gesto como de querer ahorcarla.

Demi suspiró sin separarse todavía de Naruto.

-Que mal lo he pasado.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué haces en la espalda de Sith?.

Sakura bajó de un salto sonrojada.

-Lava- contestó Sith estirándose.

Sasuke chascó la lengua guardando su katana.

-¿A cuantos os habéis cargado?- preguntó Suigetsu mirando a las ropas de ambos manchadas por salpicaduras de sangre.

-Perdí la cuenta tras los 10 minutos- contestó Alira pasándose el brazo por la frente.

-Marchémonos de aquí, cuando estemos lo suficientemente lejos acamparemos para descansar- Kakashi se guardó el pergamino y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

Tras viajar una hora o dos instalaron el campamento al lado de un río.

-¡Ramen!- exclamó Naruto mientras devoraba su ramen instantáneo.

-No me gusta el ramen esta asqueroso- susurró Karin mirando su cuenco con cara de asco.

-¡COMO!- exclamó Naruto agitando sus palillos- El Ramen es la gloria, es increíble, la mejor comida...

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura- para nos estas pringando de Ramen.

Alira paro los palillos de Naruto con las manos. El rubio se la quedó mirando extrañado, la chica sonrió y soltó un calambrazo que chamuscó los palillos.

Naruto cayó hacia atrás echando humillo.

-¡oh! ¡Naruto!- exclamó Demi mientras gateaba hasta él y le imponía las manos sobre el pecho para curarle mientras el resto reía.

Sasuke, Sith y Kakashi estaban apartados mirando el pergamino.

-No entiendo lo que dice- protestó Sith.

-Que sorpresa- contestó Sasuke con una mueca de burla mientras el avatar le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es un idioma muy antiguo, pero este símbolo...- Kakashi señaló el final del pergamino- ¿Te suena Sith?.

El chico se inclinó para mirarlo mejor y frunció el ceño.

-Es el emblema del Parlamento, lo llevan los miembros del ejercito.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el ejercito usando este símbolo?

-200, 300 años, que se yo, por ahí.

Kakashi suspiró. Sasuke miró el emblema que colgaba del cuello del avatar.

-¿Vosotros sois de la división real?- preguntó.

Sith asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi recogió le pergamino y se lo guardó.

-Vamos con el resto.

Continuara

Espero que os haya gustado el cuarto capitulo, como veis no tarde nada en actualizar.

**Akane: **Hola me alegro de que te guste, con respecto a tus dudas, bueno ya lo vas viendo, ahí ligero SasuSaku, pero lo principal es la relación de Sakura y Sith. Muchos besitos


	5. Omega, el poder de un dios

Capitulo 5: Omega, el poder de un Dios.

-Alira ven aquí- Una pequeña niña morena de unos 4 años apareció corriendo por la puerta de la cocina. Su madre, una preciosa mujer de pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura la cogió en brazos y la cubrió de besos- ¿Y tu hermana?

-¡Aya!- gritó la niña.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una chiquilla de 9 años asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Qué vais a querer de cena?- preguntó la madre bajando a su hija pequeña que pataleaba para poder irse con su hermana mayor.

-No se, ¿Y papa?

-Aún no ha vuelto cielo, pero ve poniendo la mesa.

Aya se dio la vuelta seguida de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Te ayudo, Ayame?- Aya se giró y sentó a su hermana en una silla.

-No hace falta Ali, ya lo hago yo.

La revolvió el pelo y se marchó a buscar entre los cajones de la librería.

Alira se quedó balanceando las pequeñas piernecitas en la silla hasta que una fuerte explosión y un grito sobresaltó a las tres.

Ayame se giró bruscamente con el mantel en las manos.

-¡Ayame! ¡Alira!- gritó la madre saliendo corriendo de la cocina- ¡Venid aquí!

Rápidamente cogió a su hija pequeña y agarró a la mayor de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre mami?

-shhh, calla Alira, no pasa nada hija- Las llevó al piso de arriba y las metió en una de las habitaciones- Quedaros aquí y no hagáis ruido ¿me oís?- Abrazándolas salió corriendo de la habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando aya?- preguntó Alira mirándola con miedo.

Su hermana se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando que se callase y se acercó a la ventana. Alira la siguió.

Fuego, sangre y muertos fue lo único que vieron.

-El ejército- susurró Ayame mirando espantada como varías figuras vestidas con un uniforme gris y con el emblema del Parlamento avanzaban matando sin condición a los miembros del clan Sohma.

-Hermanita ¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Alira llorando.

-¿Dónde esta?- Uno de los soldados que destacaba más que el resto avanzo un par de pasos hasta plantarse delante del padre de las dos niñas que intentaba cortarles el paso.

-Marchaos, os equivocáis, aquí no hay nada de lo que buscáis.

-Mentiroso- con un rápido movimiento pasó la mano por delante del hombre y lo decapitó- No lo entiendes es por el bien de nuestro mundo.

-¡PAPI!-gritó Alira.

Por suerte su grito fue ahogado por el chillido de terror que soltó su madre cuando la cabeza de su amado marido rodaba hasta sus pies.

-Dinos donde está.

La mujer calló de rodillas llorando levantando las manos a modo de súplica.

-Por favor, os lo ruego, no tiene más que nueve años, solo es una niña, no hace mal a nadie, por favor.

El general negó con la cabeza y la atravesó el pecho con la mano matándola en el acto.

-Es un peligro. ¡Buscad por todos lados, encontradla!- ordenó apartando el cadáver de la mujer con el pie.

Ayame se apartó de la ventana pálida como un fantasma.

-Ali, Ali, escúchame- dijo agarrando a su hermana por los hombros y zarandeándola para que dejara de llorar y la mirase- Ali, pase lo que pase no salgas de aquí hasta mañana ¿me oyes?- la pequeña asintió- prométemelo.

-Lo prometo- susurró.

Ayame abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su pequeño rostro.

-Te quiero hermanita, nunca lo olvides.

La besó en la frente y salió de la habitación.

-¡Seguid buscando! Esta aquí lo noto.

-¡Mi general!- gritó uno de los soldados señalando hacia delante donde Ayame se había plantado mirándoles desafiante.

-Vaya, vaya, es ella, cogedla- Aya no se resistió cuando dos soldados la agarraron y la arrastraron hasta su general- sujetadla fuerte.

La niña miró espantada como otro de los soldados se acercaba a ella con un hierro al rojo vivo rematado en un extraño símbolo, una especie de herradura con los extremos doblados hacia fuera. Intentó revolverse sin éxito.

Arriba en la oscura habitación la pequeñina de 4 años se hacía un ovillo llorando y tapándose las orejas con las manos mientras el grito de dolor de su hermana mayor desgarraba el aire.

Alira se incorporó de golpe sudando. Miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros dormían placidamente, Suigetsu hasta se reía por lo bajito en sueños.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, esa maldita pesadilla.

Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara y se frotó los ojos en un intento de alejar las imágenes de su mente. Se levantó sin tan siquiera calzarse y se alejó del campamento.

Sasuke la miró marcharse por encima del hombro. Le había tocado hacer la guardia a él y había visto a la morena revolverse y murmurar en sueños palabras inteligibles.

Alira camino hasta la parte más ancha del río, no muy lejos del campamento. Alzó la vista mirando el cielo. Era una noche despejada y calurosa, salpicada de estrellas, como aquella noche.

La morena suspiró mientras dejaba fluir libremente la electricidad por su cuerpo. No había vuelto a ver a su hermana desde entonces y era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que volvía a soñar con aquella maldita noche.

Cerró los puños con rabia, su larga melena negra se movía como si soplase un fuerte viento, al igual que los árboles o la hierba debajo de sus pies descalzos. El agua del río protestaba violentamente por la cantidad de energía que inundaba el ambiente.

Liberó toda la energía que había acumulado y parte de su rabia lanzando un rayo con forma de un gigantesco dragón.

Sasuke se volvió sobresaltado por el destello y se quedó mirando el impresionante dragón eléctrico surcando el cielo. Se levantó de un salto y fue hacía donde lo había visto salir.

Alira dirigió el dragón contra el río, donde cayó levantando el agua y acabando con la poca vida que había en el lecho fluvial.

Exhausta, casi sin energía, se dejo caer al suelo y volvió a mirar al cielo sin importarle que el agua del río que volvía a su sitio en forma de lluvia la empapase entera.

Oculto por los árboles Sasuke se preguntaba que había llevado a la imperturbable morena a esa reacción.

-Debemos buscar a alguien que sepa leer este idioma tan antiguo- explicó Kakashi mientras corrían.

-No será fácil- contestó Sith mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga morena.

Había notado al levantarse que algo la pasaba. La había visto sentada, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando hacia la nada con expresión ausente y completamente empapada.

-Lo se- suspiró Kakashi.

Un grito de Karin les hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Juugo preocupado.

Karin dirigió una mirada espantada a su jefe. Sasuke no necesitó preguntar para saber que pasaba.

-Itachi- susurró adelantándose.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto- ¡Vamos!

El grupo siguió al Uchiha.

Sasuke aterrizó en un valle delante de dos figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas que se encontraban sentadas en una roca.

-Itachi...

La figura más pequeña levantó la vista y se desprendió del sombrero que cubría su rostro.

-Sasuke.

-Uchiha Itachi- dijo Kakashi apareciendo al lado de su ex alumno.

-Kakashi.

-Que de gente- la otra figura se puso en pie apoyándose en la enorme espada que portaba siempre.

-Hoshigaki Kisame- susurró Suigetsu sonriendo- que casualidad tan bonita.

-¿quiénes son esos?- preguntó Demi.

-Gente mala- contestó Naruto apretando los puños- muy mala.

-Esos ojos... –susurró Alira ladeando la cabeza.

-Es el hermano de Sasuke- contestó Sakura.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada activando el Sharingan.

-Creo que quiere pelea Itachi-san- Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hermano.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- susurró Kakashi destapando su ojo oculto.

-Espera ninja copión esto es un asunto familiar Uchiha- Kisame se echó a Samehada al hombro- no permitiré que intervengas.

Suigetsu desenvaino su enorme espada sonriendo feliz.

-Tu eres mío- susurró.

Kisame se echó a reír.

-Yo no entiendo nada, pero parece que va a ver pelea de la buena- dijo Demi apartándose un poco- yo me aparto antes de recibir.

Sith la miró esconderse detrás de Naruto.

Sasuke se preparó para saltar hacia su hermano cuando una especie de hombre lagarto apareció corriendo y pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Kisame bajando la espada.

-Ayudadme por favor, buenos hombres, por favor- suplicó el extraño ser corriendo hacia el grupo.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho más porque apareció un bloque de hielo que le atrapó los pies y le hizo caer.

-¿Hielo?- susurró Sith mirando hacía el lugar del que había provenido el ataque, por el que apareció un chico de pelo blanco que caía delicadamente sobre sus ojos grises, vestido con una especie de túnica negra con capucha.

En el pecho llevaba estampada una calavera llorando sangre.

-Que guapo- susurró Karin.

-Y luego yo soy el salido- respondió Suigetsu apoyando la espada en el suelo.

-Vaya, eres un maldito dolor de cabeza, te has ido a refugiar en medio de un montón de frikies- soltó el chico con voz burlona plantándose delante del hombre lagarto que le miraba temblando.

-¿A quién llama frikie?- Kisame miró al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido.

-A ti sin ir mas lejos, eres azul, colega.

Kisame gruño empuñando de nuevo la espada.

-Y eso te molesta.

El peliblando sonrío con desprecio.

-¿Eres alguna especie de pez con mutación?

Kisame bufó molesto, ib a descuartizar a ese chulo.

-Saito- Una voz suave y femenina paró el principio de la pelea. El chico miró por encima del hombro a una figura vestida con la misma túnica que él y con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro que se ponía a su lado- No quiero peleas.

-Como digas Aya.

El hombre lagarto pegó un grito de terror y miró con absoluto pavor a la nueva encapuchada parada delante de él.

-No puede ser- susurró Kakashi mientras daba un par de pasos y se ponía en primera fila- ¿Ayame Sohma?

Demi pegó un grito de sorpresa y miró a su compañera morena que se había quedado blanca como el papel.

-Kakashi-Sempai- la figura se quitó la capucha mostrando una marca en forma de herradura con los extremos hacia fuera en el antebrazo izquierdo- Me alegro de verte.

-Te lo repetí mil veces por aquél entonces y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me llames sempai, se me hace raro- Kakashi se llevó la mano a la nuca y se la frotó confuso- Has crecido mucho- observó fijamente a la hermosa joven de unos 20 años de piel blanca y fina, ojos azules y pelo moreno y liso oculto por dentro de la túnica- Me alegro de verte viva.

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente.

-Un momento- susurró Narurto- Kakashi- sensei has dicho... ¿Sohma?- Kakashi asintió- se apellida igual que...

El ninja rubio se giró para mirar a Alira que parecía incapaz de sostenerse por si misma.

-Lo sabía- susurró Kakashi- Alira es tu hermana pequeña ¿verdad Ayame?

Aya asintió.

-¿Ella es la niña que dejaste allí cuando te entregaste al ejército?- preguntó Saito pasando la mirada de una a otra- os parecéis un montón.

-Alira... mi querida hermanita... como has crecido, me alegra ver en lo que te has convertido.

Alira tragó saliva.

-Estas... viva... – fijó la vista en el símbolo de la calavera- Pero...

Ayame se llevó la mano al pecho y arrugó el símbolo.

-No tuve otra opción, no podía volver y poner tu vida de nuevo en peligro, así has crecido bien, a salvo. Nunca han dejado de perseguirme.

Alira dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y desapareció a gran velocidad.

-Es rápida- susurró Saito- Pero se ha largado, después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

Ayame suspiró.

-Es normal, han pasado muchos años, se estará preguntando porque que en todo este tiempo no la he buscado. Coge al prisionero.

Saito sonrió y se echó al hombre lagarto al hombro.

-Bueno nos vamos, un placer- miró a Kisame sonriendo- frikies.

Kisame gruño enseñando los dientes.

-Espera, Ayame, que vais a hacer con ese hombre.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sempai, pero es un avatar esta fuera de tu jurisdicción- Se echó de nuevo la capucha y se puso a caminar despacio detrás de su compañero.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Karin una vez los dos túnicas negras habían desaparecido de la vista- ¿No se supone que la familia de Alira era Sith, que símbolo es ese de la calavera, y el que tenía forma de herradura?

Kakashi suspiró tapándose el Sharingan.

-Era la hermana de Alira, yo solo soy familia de acogida- respondió Sith con la vista fija aún en el horizonte- Esa especie de herradura es el símbolo de los omegas.

-¿Omegas?

-El nivel más alto de los avatares.

-Creía que era el 5-dijo Sakura.

-Legalmente, sí. Los Omegas son especiales, hay muy pocos, sus poderes son impresionantes, equivalentes a los de un dios. Hace mucho el ejército experimentaba con los niños omega hasta matarles, con el fin de conseguir hacer un ejercito superior y ya de paso eliminar a aquellos que podían resultar un peligro. Fue por esa razón por la que el ejército mató a la familia de Alira, iban en busca de su hermana. Ali se salvó, porque cuando solo quedaban ellas dos Ayame se entregó en un intento de salvarla.

-Y la marcaron con el símbolo omega en el antebrazo a hierro y fuego para que nunca se borrara- Continuó Kakashi.

-¿Y tu de que la conoces?- preguntó Demi.

-¿Os acordáis que os dije que pase 3 meses en el mundo avatar enseñando Taijutsu?, Ayame fue mi alumna, los tres meses los pasé con ella. La conocí poco después de que escapara y destruyera la base de experimentación del ejército, me contó su historia, pero nunca me dijo lo de su hermana.

-Flipante, el mundo es un pañuelo- susurró Suigetsu.

-Sasuke, se que te encantaría pelear contra tu hermano, pero te pido por favor que lo pospongas, debemos de encontrar a Alira, si continua con ese ritmo se alejara demasiado y no la daremos alcance.

Sasuke miró Kakashi de reojo y luego a su hermano mayor, soltando un sonoro suspiro guardó la katana y desactivó el Sharingan.

-Vamos.

Con un rápido salto el grupo desapareció dejando a los Akatsuki.

-Estos avatares están chinados- dijo Kisame- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Itachi- san?

-El líder nos llama, vamos- contestó el Uchiha poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero.

Encontraron a Alira ya de noche sentada en una roca mirando las estrellas sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Debería llevarle la cena- susurró Sakura cogiendo un plato y poniéndose de pie.

-Déjala sola Sakura- ordenó Kakashi.

-Si ni se ha acercado a nosotros cuando hemos acampado a escasos metros de ella, es que no quiere compañía- contestó Juugo.

Sakura volvió a sentarse mirando a la morena apenada mientras Sith la agarraba la mano para confortarla.

Una vez que todos habían sido vencidos por el sueño, Sasuke tomó el plato que Sakura había servido para la avatar y se acercó a ella.

Dejó el plato delante de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado.

-Come- dijo secamente- te necesitamos con fuerzas.

Alira echó una fugaz mirada al plato y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo.

-No tengo hambre- contestó.

-No eres la única que...

-Lo se- contestó Alira cortando al Uchiha- conozco tu historia, Sakura nos lo contó.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

-Ya. A ti también te persiguen las pesadillas, como anoche ¿cierto?

Alira asintió.

Sasuke se inclinó apoyando la cabeza en el delicado hombro de su compañera.

-No es agradable- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Por primera vez se sentía que alguien podía comprender por lo que había pasado y como se había sentido, por primera vez sintió que le entendían.

Alira miró de reojo al Uchiha dormido apoyado en su hombro y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

-Sí. Veo que lo entiendes- susurró volviendo a mirar al cielo mientras unas fugitivas lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por sus mejillas.

**Continuará:**

**Me estaba dando penita Alira según escribía el capitulo, pero bueno… aquí os le dejo.**

**Akane: no es un sasusaku, porque hay muchos y pensé en hacer algo diferente, pero tranqui que no me olvido de Sasuke, como hacerlo, habrá ahí cosas raras, ya verás. Besitooooos.**


	6. Union

Capitulo 6: Unión.

-¿¿¿QUIERES PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ TRAVESTIDO DE MIERDA???

-No, uhm, me aburro- contestó Deidara ignorando el grito de su compañero inmortal y tamborileando la mesa con mas fuerza- ¿Por qué no has reunido el líder?, um y ¿y por qué narices se retrasa? si convocas una reunión y en persona, lo normal es ser puntual, que hemos venido desde muy lejos.

-Tu eras el único que ya estaba aquí- contestó Sasori mientras contemplaba hastiado su marioneta hiruko.

-Pues eso, esto tiene escaleras ¿sabes?

-Eres un maldito vago de las narices, encima de que siempre vas volando en tus pájaros mierderos- respondió Hidan.

-No llames mierderos a mis medios de transporte, son obras de arte útiles.

-Eso no es arte, el arte perdura, no explota después de cada viaje- susurró el marionetista.

-El arte es efímero, um.

-No tienes ni idea de arte niñato.

-¡Soy un artista!

-El arte es Jashin, yo soy arte.

-¡No te burles del arte, um!

-Tobi es un buen chico.

-¡QUEREIS CALLAROS, ME HE PERDIDO!- bramó Kakuzu con un fajo de billetes en la mano y otro en la mesa- Tendré que volver a empezar.

-¿Hay alguna razón especial por la que estemos sentados todos en el mismo lado de la mesa y nadie se haya sentado en frente?- preguntó Kisame mirando la silla vacía en frente suya.

Sus compañeros se quedaron mirando las sillas.

-Pein lo ha ordenado así- contestó Zetsu.

-Maldito líder, como se atreve a hacernos esperar de esta manera, es un hijo de...

-Gracias Hidan yo también te tengo en alta estima- Pein apareció cortando al inmortal y seguido por su compañera.

-¿Por qué no has reunido Pein?- Preguntó Itachi abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que sentó en la silla.

El líder de Akatsuki se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa junto con Konan.

-Os he reunido para deciros que nos han contratado para un trabajo.

-¿Y quienes van a ir?

-Todos, nos han contratado a todos, por una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

-¿Dinero?- Kakuzu dejó de contar y levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes.

-¿A todos?- preguntó Deidara confundido.

-A todos.

-Es un viejo amigo de Pein y mio, un avatar jefe de una organización criminal, hay algo que quiere aquí y considera que necesitará ayuda para conseguir lo que busca- explicó Konan.

-¿Avatares? ¿Los han multiplicado últimamente o que?- gruñó Kisame.

-Nos hemos chocado con algunos- Contestó Itachi a la mirada interrogante de su líder.

­-Se acercan dos figuras negras- Susurró Zetsu.

-Deben de ser los que Akito dijo que llegarían antes- dijo Konan ajustándose la flor de papel.

-Llevan una especie de hombre lagarto, parece inconsciente pero vivo.

-¿Hombre largato? No seran... .

-Vaya guarida mierdera- protestó Saito tirando al prisionero al suelo nada más entrar.

-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Kisame.

-Imagino que son con los que os chocasteis- dijo Sasori apoyándose en la mesa.

-Bienvenidos, sentaos por favor- invitó Pein.

-Que casualidad tan maja si esta el frikie azul- Saito se desprendió de la túnica y se dejo caer en la primera silla que pillo dejando una carpeta encima de la mesa que Konan cogió y se la tendió a su compañero.

-¿A dicho frikie... azul?- preguntó Deidara divertido.

-Vaya que rubia tan guapa.

-SOY UN HOMBRE.

-¿Un hombre... travestido?- Saito sonrió con superiodad mientras Tobi sujetaba a Deidara y Hidan se reía golpeando la mesa.

-Saito deja de incordiar- Ayame se desprendió también de su túnica y se sentó al lado de su compañero sacando un montón de papeles.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó su compañero.

-Sus fichas, nombres, habilidades, pasado, y demás cosas- respondió la morena señalando a los ninjas sentados en frente de ella.

-¿De donde las has sacado?

-Del libro Bingo.

-Saito... ¿sin apellido?- preguntó Pein levantando la vista.

-A nadie le interesa mi apellido- contestó el avatar balanceándose en la silla.

-Poder hielo, nivel 5... no esta mal- susurró Pein- Ayame Sohma, poder: ¿oscuridad?, nivel: ¿omega?-Aya asintió sin levantar la vista.

-¡Omega!, hace siglos que no me encuentro con un omega- Kakuzu miró al techo con nostalgia- oh que recuerdos.

-¿Lo de siglos es literal?, seguro que asististe al origen de los avatares y al fin de los dinosaurios- rió Hidan esquivando el golpe de su compañero.

-Pero si eres una omega, deberías de tener...-Saito cortó a Sasori levantando el brazo izquierdo de su compañera y dejando ver la marca de su antebrazo- Ya veo.

El avatar sonrió soltando el brazo y recibiendo una furibunda mirada de la morena.

-Se acerca más figuras- anunció Zetsu.

-Ya era hora, que lentos son- protestó Saito.

Pein abrió la entrada dejando pasar al grupo de encapuchados negros que entraron en la guarida desprendiéndose de las túnicas.

-Akito- Konan se levantó de la silla para recibir con un fuerte abrazo a un hombre de aspecto frágil y mirada profunda.

-Konan, mi querida, flor. Pein mi viejo amigo- Pein sonrió mientras su viejo amigo le palmeaba la espalda- y estos deben de ser los Akatuski, encantado de conoceros me llamo Akito, líder de Nagasu Shibo.

-Muerte sangrante- susurró Sasori- muy apropiado.

-Gracias me costó un mes dar con el nombre.

-SAITO- KUUUN- gritó una mujer rubia platino de cuerpo exuberante que apareció de pronto abrazándose al cuello del avatar del hielo- Cuanto tiempo sin estar juntos te he echado de menos.

Saito sonrió apoyando la cabeza en los grandes pechos de la rubia.

-Os presento a mi equipo, White- Akito señalo a la rubia abrazada a Saito- Ryu- un chico bajito y delgado de ojos vivaces apareció chocando la mano de Saito- Ruberts- otra rubia de aspecto alegre se sentó en una de las sillas vacías sonriéndoles a todos- Gugernautt- Akito señalo a un hombre gigantesco- y Sego- una chica pelirroja y menuda.

-Bien, hola a todos, Akito, creo que hay asuntos que tratar antes que nada, en privado- dijo Pein echando a andar a una habitación a aparte seguido por Konan.

-Portaos bien- advirtió Akito a su equipo siguiendo también al líder de Akatsuki.

-Bueno... Hola a todos- saludó Ruberts sonriente.

-Que cantidad de chicos guapos- dijo White sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí, gran variedad, tenemos un pez de colores, un mariquita que se traviste y una piruleta- contestó Saito.

-Empiezas a hartarme- gruño Kisame.

-¡Eso! Y no soy ningún travesti, um- contestó Deidara.

-¡es un hombre!- exclamó Saito haciendose el sorprendido- ¿Tu te habías dado cuenta Aya?.

Ayame suspiró levantando la vista por fin.

-Saito deja de picar a la gente, luego te quejas cuando te atacan.

-¿Tobi es una piruleta buena sempai?- preguntó el enmascarado tirando de la manga de la capa del artista rubio.

-Callate Tobi- ordenó Sasori.

-Interesante habilidades- susurró Sego echando un ojo a los papeles de Ayame.

-Lo mio es arte, um- contestó Deidara orgulloso.

-La concepción del arte es tan voluble como la concepción del poder. La gente dirá que poderoso es aquel que es prácticamente invencible, para mi poderoso es aquel que es capaz de actuar sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones- contestó Ayame.

Todos la miraron fijamente mientras se hacía el silencio.

-¿Por qué nunca la entiendo cuando habla?- preguntó Ryu.

-Porque no tienes muchas luces- Contestó Akito apareciendo de nuevo.

-Bien os explicaré de que va todo esto- Pein tomó asiento entre sus dos viejos amigos- Akito esta buscando esto – Pein lanzó sobre la mesa la foto de una pequeña bola rosa.

-¿Una canica?- preguntó Deidara mirando la foto ladeando la cabeza.

-No- contestó Akito sonriendo- una píldora, el resultado de los experimentos que le gobierno hacia con la gente y los niños omega- Echó un vistazo a la morena que miraba hacia la pared sin prestar atención- Esta pequeña píldora otorga un poder inimaginable, no sabemos su paradero, pero lo averiguaremos y se lo arrebataremos al gobierno.

-¿Y que pintamos nosotros?- preguntó Hidan.

-Al parecer algún que otro señor feudal de este lado del océano esta implicado en el asunto y también algunos ninjas bastantes conocidos- explicó Pein- Ya no es el hecho de que nos hayan contratado, si no por intereses propio no podemos permitir que esa pequeña arma caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos.

-Si lo que notificaron Ayame y Saito es cierto y el Rey ha enviado a sus perros guardianes significa que por fin ha dejado de mirarse el trasero y ha empezado a sospechar sobre los tejemanejes del Parlamento.

-Sego tiene razón- dijo Akito.

-Sego siempre tiene razón- contestó Ruberts.

-Lo malo es que Konoha apoya a este grupo de la división real y por lo que Zetsu nos ha dicho el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha también- Añadió Pein.

-Si pero no tienen ni la menor idea de a lo que se enfrentan- contestó Akito- esa es nuestra ventaja. Tenemos más información, más medios y conocemos todos los entresijos de los laboratorios del gobierno gracias a la experiencia de uno de nuestros miembros- señalo vagamente a la omega que ahora miraba a su jefe fijamente.

-Tanto unos como otros han comenzado a moverse ya, asi que nosotros haremos lo propio. Al borde de un acantilado hay una especie de castillo, una de sus torres, creemos que es un laboratorio.

-Ryu, Zetsu, necesitamos que os coléis en ese sitio, investigad, averiguad sus defensas, sus puntos débiles, cuantos viven allí y cuando se levantan, comen, duermen y tienen momentos de intimidad con sus parejas, absolutamente todo, enviad un informe con la información.

Ryu asintió aceptando la orden de su jefe.

-Esto- Pein sacó un frasco de su capa y lo hizo rodar por la mesa- Uno de los ninjas interceptados cerca del castillo lo llevaba encima, es una especie de veneno con el que untan sus armas.

-Sego analízalo, encuentra un antídoto y duplica su poder.

La pelirroja asintió atrapando el bote.

-Sasori ayúdala tus conocimientos sobre veneno nos servirán de gran ayuda.

-Necesitaremos armamento y cosas de esas, Kakuzu encárgate de ello, White te ayudara, según Akito, es capaz de hacernos conseguir las cosas gratis- Akito asintió mientras la rubia sonreia con orgullo.

-No nos gastaremos ni un duro.

-Bien, eso me gusta- contestó Kakuzu.

-Esa cosa- Pein señalo al hombre lagarto inconsciente- hombre, iguana o lo que sea, tiene información muy valiosa, necesitamos que cante y nos cuente hasta como fue concebido, Hidan, encárgate de eso.

El inmortal sonrió sádicamente frotándose las manos.

-Ruberts, Gugernautt id con él- ordenó Akito.

-Por último, este castillo tiene a no mucha distancia, una gran fortaleza aliada, es una fortaleza del ejercito avatar, pero en el también hay ninjas de los señores feudales y algunos ambus de las aldeas implicadas en el asunto. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Tobi, destruid este lugar, que no quede títere con cabeza, coged lo que creais que nos pueda dar infornación y echadlo abajo- ordenó Pein.

-Bien, um. No quedará ni los cimientos- Contestó Deidara sonriente.

-Saito y Ayame os acompañaran de apoyo- dijo Akito.

-¡QUE! Me niego a trabajar con él- gritaron Deidara y Kisame a la vez señalando al avatar de hielo.

-Que bonito, que gran compenetración- contestó Saito sonriendo socarronamente.

-Vosotros obedeceréis lo que yo diga- respondió Pein mirándoles de forma asesina.

-Tobi obedece porque es un buen chico- dijo Tobi emocionado.

-Bueno, venga moveos.

Todos se pusieron en pie para comenzar a cumplir las ordenes dadas.

-Que bien me lo voy a pasar- canturreaba Hidan mientras Gugernautt levantaba al prisionero como si fuera un papel y se marchaban con él.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos? ¿ya? Que ilusión ¿puedo quedarme con una prenda de cada enemigo que venza?- preguntó Tobi dando saltos alrededor de su grupo.

-Si, Tobi- contestó Deidara.

-Atacaremos de noche- respondió Aya volviéndose a poner la túnica por encima- Así tendremos ventaja.

-Como lo hacemos en modo silencioso o a lo bestia, yo digo a lo bestia- sugirió Kisame.

-Tu puedes pegarles con las aletas- Contestó Saito.

-SE ACABO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS- bramó el ninja azul echando a correr detrás de Saito con Samehada en mano, mientras que Saito huía de él haciéndole burla e intentando hacerle caer congelando el suelo.

-Va a ser un tedioso y largo viaje- susurró Itachi masajeándose la frente mirando como Kisame intentaba dar alcance al avatar y Deidara hacia lo mismo con Tobi despotricando contra él.

Aya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo mirando todo el follón.

Continuara:

El capitulo 6, siiiii la verdad es que me costo un poco hacerlo porque mi musa se habia largado a la piscina a ponerse morenita.

**Shadow:** Ya se que parece raro ver a Sasuke amable con alguien, pero solo es algo mas amable, tampoco mucho, con Alira porque se ve a si mismo reflejado en ella, nada más, creo que cuando te refieres a que difiere su personalidad te refieres a eso ¿no?. besitooooos


	7. Celos

Capitulo 7: Celos

Sasuke se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo envainando la katana mientras Alira encogía la vara de metal y se miraba el profundo corte que el Uchiha le había hecho en el brazo.

Llevaban varios días parados en mitad de la nada. Habían encontrado a un anciano que podía leer el pergamino y que vivía con su mujer en una pequeña casita perdida del mundo. La pareja de ancianos les había acogido mientras descifraban el pergamino.

-Muy buena- aplaudió Suigetsu.

Juugo asintió sentado a su lado y jugueteando con un pajarito.

-Os lo tomáis muy en serio para ser un entrenamiento- opinó mirando la sangre escurrir por el brazo de la morena hasta el suelo.

-¿De que sirve un entrenamiento si no mejoras?- contestó Sasuke poniéndose la camisa.

Suigetsu sonrió bebiendo de su botella de agua.

Alira resopló mientras miraba a Sakura acercarse a donde estaban.

-Más cuidado- advirtió la pelirrosa- Me parece bien que entrenéis pero no hace falta heriros.

-No es nada- contestó la morena.

-Como digas, Demi te buscaba esta con Karin en la habitación.

Alira asintió y echó a andar hacia la casa cruzándose con Sith por el camino que la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora mutilas a la gente?

Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- suspiró Juugo.

-Ha sido error suyo, estaba muy distraída- contestó el Uchiha dándoles la espalda.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Sakura cortando la contestación de Sith- No empecéis de nuevo. ¿Por qué no intentáis llevaros bien?

Los dos chicos se miraron de forma asesina

-Eso es como pedir que llueva hacia arriba- contestó Suigetsu.

-Que empiece a meterse en sus asuntos- respondió Sasuke.

-Todo lo que ocurre es asunto mío.

-¿Todo? ¿Sakura también?- inquirió el Uchiha dándose la vuelta y encarando al avatar.

-Ella sobre todo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y contempló la mirada retadora de su rival.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, siempre soñando con que Sasuke se fijara en ella y ahora no solo estaba celoso si no que se enfrentaba con otro chico guapísimo por su culpa.

-¡Oh! Si estuviera aquí Sai le pediría que me hiciera un dibujo de la escena- susurró Suigetsu contemplándoles como si mirara una película.

-¿Y que eres tu para ella?- soltó el Uchiha.

Sith se quedó perplejo y se giró para mirar a la pelirrosa que no sabía que hacer. El avatar frunció el ceño.

-Se lo que ella es para mi y espero algún día ser lo mismo para ella- Sith se giró hacia Sakura- Me gustas y mucho Sakura- agarrándola por la cintura, la atrajo hasta el y la besó.

Sakura se quedó helada sin asimilar que demonios estaba pasando. Cuando quiso reaccionar el avatar ya se había separado de ella y caminaba en dirección a la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Perpleja, la kunoichi se llevó la mano a la boca y miró a los presentes. Suigetsu y Juugo la miraban boquiabiertos y Sasuke la observaba con una extraña expresión entre furia e incredulidad.

Sakura se sintió enrojecer violentamente y salió de allí corriendo hacia la casa.

Como una exhalación entró en la habitación donde las 4 chicas dormían. Se tiró en la cama que compartía con Demi tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Karin, Demi y Alira se miraron entre ellas confundidas.

-Esto... ¿Sakura?- llamó la rubia.

La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y las miró. Karin y Demi parecían jugar a algo sentadas en la cama de Karin y Alira, y esta se vendaba el brazo sentada en una mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la morena.

-Sith... Sith... – las 3 chicas la miraron expectantes- Me ha besado.

Demi pegó un grito y se lanzó sobre la kunoichi a espachurrarla.

-Suertuda- susurró Karin.

Alira la miró incrédula.

-¡Sakura felicidades!- exclamó la rubia votando en la cama.

-No se... creo que lo hizo para picar a Sasuke- sus compañeras la miraron sin comprender- Él estaba delante.

-Bueno... cualquiera le aguanta ahora- dijo Karin negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que lo hiciera solo por eso- contestó Demi.

-También... se me ha declarado.

La rubia pegó otro gritito de emoción y la abrazó.

-Entonces no lo hizo para picar al otro, lo hizo porque le gustas de verdad- Dijo Alira.

-Haz caso a Ali, Sakura, nadie conoce a Sith como ella- Sakura asintió- y cuéntanos ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, Demi. Sith me... me... me gusta mucho pero... .

-No has olvidado a Sasuke- terminó la morena por ella.

-Tu lo quieres todo tía- bufó Karin- coge uno y deja al otro... Coge a Sith y déjanos a Sasuke.

Demi negó con la cabeza y le tiró la almohada a la kunoichi de gafas.

-Cuando pones esa cara de pervertida me das miedo.

-Quizás Karin tenga razón... Sasuke... no se que siente.- susurró la pelirrosa.

-¿Y si lo averiguamos?- Demi miró a sus compañeras con mirada traviesa.

-¿Cómo?, le drogamos o le torturamos.

-No seas burra Karin, espionaje, alguien que le sonsaque- contestó la rubia.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sakura.

Demi miró a su amiga morena sonriendo.

-Ni lo sueñes- contestó Alira terminándose de ajustar la venda del brazo.

-¿¡Alira!?- exclamó Karin.

-La mejor opción, con ella habla más que con el resto, además Ali suele dar confianza, y tiene el extraño don de saber que piensa y siente la gente en cada momento- Contestó Demi.

-Eso es cierto.

-He dicho que no- respondió la morena- No me mires así Sakura, un no es un no.

-Por favor... – Sakura se puso de rodillas en la cama cruzando las manos y mirándola con carita de pena- ayúdame Ali, si no lo haces por mi hazlo por Sith, por favor, necesito aclararme.

-Esta bien-suspiró la morena bajando de la mesa de un salto- Pero no prometo resultados.

Sakura sonrió y le dio las gracias mientras Alira salía por la puerta y Karin la deseaba suerte.

Alira buscó a Sasuke y lo encontró tumbado en una de las camas de la habitación de los chicos vestido solo con un pantalón y con la cara tapada con el brazo.

La morena entró sin pedir permiso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Gruñó cuando la herida del brazo le dio un pinchazo al moverlo bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha sin quitar el brazo que le cubría la cara.

La avatar no contestó, camino hasta la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó después de un rato sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

-Estoy tumbado descansando.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Sasuke gruñó molesto.

-No creo que te incumba.

-Me preocupo por Sith y por Sakura- Sasuke hizo una mueca, no se imaginaba a la morena preocupándose por nadie- Nunca había visto a Sith sentir algo tan sincero por una chica, y Sakura se merece ser feliz de una vez ¿no?

-Supongo- Sasuke se destapó la cara y se incorporó para mirarla- ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

Alira apartó la vista del bosque y le miró fijamente.

-No te metas. Si no sientes por Sakura lo mismo que Sith, apártate y déjales ser felices- Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¿O es que si lo sientes? – el Uchiha no contestó solo volvió a tumbarse y a taparse la cara con el brazo- Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, deberías aclararte.

-¿Nunca has estado confusa?

-No- contestó la avatar secamente- Siempre he tenido claro lo que pienso y lo que siento- de un salto bajó del alfeizar de la ventana- Aclárate, o quieres a Sakura y peleas por ella, o son unos simples celos infantiles y les dejas tranquilos y te buscas a otro juguetito, que no creo que te falten chicas- Sin decir más salió de la habitación con la misma brusquedad con la que había entrado.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente y se levantó de la cama, con las palabras de Alira retumbando en la cabeza, para meterse en la ducha y aclararse las ideas bajo el agua helada.

Alira suspiró caminando por el pasillo. No entendía porque se deja liar con estas cosas. Ella no tenía nada que ver en ese triángulo amoroso extraño, pero Demi se empeñaba en meterla en todo el asunto.

-Señorita- Alira se giró para ver al anciano caminando hacia ella- He conseguido descifrar todo el pergamino, he estado buscando al señor Kakashi pero no le encuentro.

-No se - contestó Alira sonriendo amablemente- puede contármelo a mí, yo informaré al resto.

El anciano asintió y dirigió a la chica hasta el comedor.

Sith permanecía sentado en la parte trasera de la casa junto a Naruto y Sai.

-¡Hiciste eso!- gritó el rubio incrédulo.

Sith asintió mientras seguía tirando palitos hacia delante.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo- susurró Sai sonriente- Una situación muy graciosa.

-Una juerga- contestó Sith echándose hacia atrás.

Naruto le imitó.

-¿Y que hizo Sasuke?

El avatar se encogió de hombros.

-Me fui sin mirar atrás.

-Tienes mano con las mujeres Sith-kun.

El avatar miró de reojo al dibujante.

-Si tu lo dices... .

-Naruto-kun ¿y a ti no te molesta toda esta situación con Sakura-san?

-Ya me olvide de ella- contestó Naruto negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaba?- preguntó Sith apoyándose en los codos para incorporarse y mirarle.

-Cuando éramos pequeños estaba loquito por ella, pero después me fui a entrenar con ero-senin y solo quedó el cariño.

Sith volvió a tumbarse suspirando.

-Ahora sólo me queda esperar su respuesta.

-Te dirá que si- le tranquilizó Sai- le gustas. Según este libro- sacó un librito de portada azul- si buscas su comportamiento ves que... .

Naruto le arrebató el libro.

-¿De dónde los sacas?, que dejes de leer estas cosas. Pero yo también pienso que Sakura esta loquita por ti, no hay más que verte.

Sith le miró de reojo.

-¿Te me estás declarando Naruto?

-NI LOCO- gritó el rubio dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

Sith protestó frotándose la parte dolorida.

La noche cayó y Kakashi apareció por fin justo a tiempo para cenar. Les dijo que había estado barajando el próximo camino que tomarían.

-¿Qué tal el día?- preguntó. Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de la mayoría y un silencio sepulcral del resto- Ameno por lo que veo.

Terminaron de cenar tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir agotados.

Karin se removió intranquila y nerviosa en la cama. Se despertó de golpe con una extraña sensación que la oprimía el pecho. Se incorporó y miró hacia la cama donde Sakura y Demi dormían abrazadas tranquilamente, se giró y miró hacia su derecha, Alira no estaba.

Con el estomago encogido se levantó de golpe y rebuscó por la habitación, no estaba ni su ropa ni la vara que siempre llevaba. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, no sentía su energía.

Había aprendido a localizar la energía de los avatares como el chakra de los ninjas, y no sentía la eléctrica y agobiante energía de la morena.

Salió corriendo de la casa y se adentró un poco en el bosque, se concentró lo más que pudo pero nada, no la sentía.

A toda velocidad se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos y abrió la puerta de golpe dando la luz.

-¿Qué pasa?- protestó Suigetsu frotándose los ojos.

-ALIRA SE HA IDO- gritó Karin- NO SIENTO SU ENERGÍA, SE HA MARCHADO.

Los chicos se levantaron de golpe dándose algún que otro coscorrón por el camino.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Kakashi poniéndose la camiseta. Karin asintió- Mierda, despierta a las chicas y que Sakura avise a Konoha que nos envíen un equipo de búsqueda.

Karin salió corriendo mientras dejaba a los chicos vistiéndose.

-¿Por qué se ha ido?- preguntó Naruto tropezando al ponerse el pantalón.

-Creo que es culpa mía- contestó el anciano asomándose por la puerta- Descifré el pergamino y como no le encontraba a usted ni a nadie más se lo dije a ella, lo siento.

-No se preocupe, no ha sido culpa suya- contestó Kakashi- Mierda, mierda, mierda, vamos.

-Ya esta, uhm, ni los cimientos- dijo Deidara observando como las ruinas de la fortaleza y los cadáveres eran absorbidos por un enorme agujero negro que Ayame había abierto.

-¿Dónde va a parar todo lo que absorbes?- preguntó Tobi.

-No se, nunca me he parado a pensarlo- contestó la morena cerrando el agujero y dejando la llanura como si nunca hubiera habido nada- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mirando al Uchiha que se frotaba los ojos.

-Solo un poco agotado- contestó Itachi desactivando el Sharingan.

Aya asintió sin creérselo del todo.

-Ha sido divertido- dijo Kisame apoyándose en Samehada- Había un montón de gente.

-Hermana- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El grupo se giró.

-Ayame... – susurró Saito.

Aya miró sorprendida a su hermana pequeña parada delante de ellos.

-Alira... ¿qué haces aquí?.

La chica se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta ellos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Deidara.

-La hermana pequeña de Ayame- contestó Itachi mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Y miembro de la división real- añadió Saito.

-Enemiga, pues, um. No deberíamos... – Deidara se calló ante la mirada que Ayame le lanzó- ¿acogerla con cariño entre nosotros?- terminó sonriendo y alejándose un par de pasos.

-Vamos- susurró la omega echando a andar seguida por sus compañeros y su hermana.


	8. El Castillo

Capitulo 8: El castillo.

Kakashi observó al equipo de búsqueda pararse frente a él.

-Gracias por daros prisa, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee.

-Hemos venido lo más rápido que podemos- dijo Kiba- y aún así hemos tardado dos días.

-Uchiha Sasuke- susurró Neji mirando fijamente a Sasuke que estaba detrás de Kakashi.

-Hyuuga Neji, que de tiempo- contestó el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamó Lee- como has crecido- levantó el pulgar- Me gusta tu look.

-Si es un equipo de búsqueda ¿qué haces tu aquí Lee?- preguntó Sakura suspirando. El hiperactivo ninja la agotaba.

-Me aburría y pedí permiso a Tsunade- sama para venir de apoyo- contestó Lee encogiéndose de hombros- además yo también quería conocer a los avatares- sonriendo le tendió la mano a Sith, quién le miró de forma asesina- Jijijiji, pues eso- Lee retiró la mano sin dejar de sonreír y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-No hay tiempo para esto- dijo el avatar- Tenemos que encontrarla.

-¿Algo que contenga su olor?- preguntó Shino.

Demi asintió y le pasó las gasas con las que su amiga se había curado el brazo.

Kiba olisqueó y se las puso a Akamaru para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué tipo de energía tiene?- preguntó Neji mientras Shino dejara que sus insectos se impregnaran bien de la esencia de la chica.

-Electrica- contestó Demi con tristeza.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y la acarició el rubio cabello para confrontarla.

Sakura suspiró pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y abrazándola contra ella. Había procurado no separarse de ninguno de los dos avatares desde que Karin diera la voz de alarma. Se les notaba tristes y preocupados. A todos les había afectado la repentina desaparición de la morena. Sakura, no dejaba de pensar en porque se había ido, no entendía los motivos de su marcha. El pergamino no había dado nada esclarecedor, nada que pudiera provocar esa situación.

-Partamos cuanto antes- ordenó Kakashi- es muy rápida, usa la electricidad de las nubes para viajar.

Se pusieron en marcha sin más retraso despidiéndose de los amables ancianos.

Ayame suspiró con fuerza observando a su hermana dormir pacíficamente en su cama.

Bostezó con cansancio mientras jugueteaba con el colgante en forma de lirio, flor a la que debía su nombre, que siempre adornaba su cuello.

Estaba agotada, llevaba varios días sin dormir cuidando de su hermana a todas horas, y la claridad que comenzaba a colarse furtivamente por la ventana no le ayudaba en absoluto. Procurando no hacer nada de ruido se levantó y salió de la habitación. Recorrió con lentitud el oscuro pasillo del último piso de la enorme casa que White había conseguido, aún no sabía como, para que pudieran instalarse las dos organizaciones. Bajó al segundo piso y se dirigió a la última habitación del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se coló dentro. Contempló por un instante las dos camas ocupadas que llenaban la habitación y de dirigió a la más cercana a la ventana. Con delicadeza zarandeó el hombro de la figura envuelta en sabanas que dormía tranquilamente en la cama.

Itachi entreabrió los ojos y contempló la mano que se apoyaba con elegancia en su hombro desnudo.

-¿Ayame?- preguntó incorporándose y abriendo los ojos del todo.

-Itachi- contestó la omega retirando la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Ya es de día- Aya señaló la ventana detrás de ella- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Qué pasa- preguntó Kisame con voz somnolienta asomando la cabeza por debajo de la almohada- ¡Oh! Ayame-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué favor?- preguntó Itachi.

-¿Podrías encargarte de mi hermana en lo que descanso un poco por favor?

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- exclamó Kisame levantándose de un salto- No me importaría hacerte el favor, además ya he hablado antes con tu hermana y... .

-Tranquila- contestó Itachi cortando a su compañero y ganándose una mirada asesina- yo me ocupo, duerme tranquila.

Aya les sonrió con amabilidad.

-Gracias chicos.

-Puedes dormir aquí si quieres- sugirió Kisame- No hay mas camas.

-Vaya gracias.

-Pues espera que te arreglo mi cama y...

-Usa la mía- dijo Itachi levantándose- Yo voy a ducharme.

Ayame asintió sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi.

-Vamos Kisame.

El ninja azul suspiró cogiendo ropa y samehada y salió de la habitación detrás de su compañero.

-Oye ¿a que ha venido eso?- preguntó mientras se dirigían la baño.

-El que.

-Nada- suspiró Kisame mientras le observaba meterse en la ducha.

Alira se cubrió los ojos con las manos para impedir que la intensa luz del sol la cegara.

-Buenos días.

Alira pegó un brinco y miró sobresaltada a Itachi que la observaba tranquilamente sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó abrazándose a la almohada.

-Tu hermana me ha pedido que cuide de ti en lo que descansa un poco. Lleva desde que apareciste sin dormir, tiene que estar descansada.

Alira le miró con el ceño fruncido. Conocía la historia de ese hombre y no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Saito entrando en la habitación con solo una toalla puesta en la cintura y con el pelo goteándole. Itachi no contestó solo le observó fijamente buscar su ropa- ¿Dónde esta Aya?.

-Durmiendo- contestó el Uchiha secamente.

-¿Y ha dejado a su hermana a tu cargo? ¿A ti que te cargaste a toda tu familia?- Itachi le dirigió una mirada irritada- desde luego el día la confunde.

-Tengo hambre- susurró Alira tocándose el estomago.

-Vamos, te llevare a comer algo.

Alira se levantó de la cama siguiendo al Uchiha mayor.

-Ten cuidado pequeña el malvado Itachi Uchiha planea llevarte a la cocina y ahogarte en el fregadero- la susurró Saito cuando la avatar pasó por su lado.

Itachi agarró a Alira por el hombro y la arrastró lejos del avatar de hielo mientras le mandaba a este una amenaza de muerte por los ojos.

La mañana pasó tranquila y al final Alira se acostumbró a la presencia del Uchiha y acabó hasta entablando conversación.

-Akito ha dicho que dentro de una hora más o menos partiremos hacia el castillo- anunció Sego.

-Genial, ya iba siendo hora, empezaba a aburrirme- suspiró Hidan.

-Si, venga marchaos a prepararos- ordenó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y saliendo del comedor seguida por el marionetista.

El resto se fue también a prepararse para la marcha.

-Será una larga tarde- Opinó Kisame mientras caminaba junto con Itachi y Alira hacia la habitación de los dos Akatsuki.

-Yo también iré- susurró Alira.

-No, tu no vas.

-¿Ya estas descansada?- preguntó Kisame sonriente.

Ayame asintió.

-Quiero ir hermana, os traje información y no he venido aquí solo para hacer una visita, yo voy.

-He dicho que no Ali- contestó la mayor tajante y mirando a su hermana pequeña duramente- Es peligroso.

Alira frunció el ceño y miró al suelo.

-Déjala que venga- dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a la joven a su lado- Es de día, tú no estarás a pleno rendimiento, nos vendrá bien más apoyo.

Ayame suspiró.

-Esta bien, puedes venir, pero no te separes de nuestro lado ¿entendido?- Alira asintió- Vamos.

Se pusieron en camino y no tardaron en ver aparecer las torres del castillo en el horizonte. Un pájaro paso volando por encima de ellos y se lanzó en picado hacia el suelo. Por el camino empezó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en Ryu.

-Tres guardias en la muralla Norte, dos en la puerta, uno por cada ventanuco de las torres como vigilancia y dos patrullando en los jardines y el patio. El resto esta dentro, despistados es el cumpleaños de la hija del señor del castillo y esta de celebración.

-Buen trabajo- susurró Akito- Zetsu y tu encargaros de los que patrullan.

Ryu asintió y se transformo en una pequeña serpiente que se alejó reptando.

-El resto a vuestras posiciones, adelante- ordenó Pein.

Deidara sonrió abriendo la mano y lanzando al aire un pajarito de arcilla que con un sello se hizo gigante y cobró vida. De un salto se subió al pájaro seguido por Ruberts y los dos alzaron el vuelo.

Las explosiones dieron la voz de alarma en el castillo mientras que el resto aprovechaba la confusión creada por los dos rubios y penetraron en el castillo en grupos por distintas partes.

Avanzaron sin problemas hacia las torres.

-Son un poco torpes- río Kisame decapitando a un guardia sin problemas.

-O tu un poco bestia- respondió Saito limpiándose la sangre que le había salpicado entero.

-Aquí- dijo Sasori señalando hacia una puerta- Esta puerta... .

-Yo me encargo- contestó Sego.

Bastó un toquecito de la pelirroja y la vieja puerta se desintegro no dejando ni polvo.

-¿Qué demonios es este sitio?- preguntó Kisame entrando.

-Lo que buscábamos el laboratorio- Contestó Itachi entrando detrás de él.

Había varias jaulas viejas, bastante pequeñas para impedir que lo que alli se metiera se moviera mucho. Camillas con correas probetas y utensilios oxidados y puntiagudos.

-Da mal rollito- susurró Saito observando las camillas con manchas de sangre seca.

-¿Era así la base que destruyó Ayame?- preguntó Sasori curioso.

-Más grande me parece- contestó Sego- aquí no hay nada.

-Era de esperar que no lo guardaran aquí sería demasiado cantoso.

-Pues me parece que no vamos a poder irnos así como así- susurró Itachi asomándose por la escalera de caracol.

-¡PERO DE DONDE HA SALIDO TANTA GENTE!-gritó Saito observando como subía un ejercito entero- ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA HACIENDO EL RESTO!

-¡Al tejado!- exclamó Sego- Allí tendremos más libertad de movimiento.

-No dejan de subir- protestó Sasori lanzando al tercer Kazekage contra tres soldados.

-¡Saito!

Saito atravesó el pecho de un enorme soldado con una lanza de hielo.

-Ayame ¿qué haces aquí?¿ Como has subido?.

-He perdido de vista a mi hermana.

-¡Tenemos que acabar con esto!- exclamó Kisame- Empiezo a cansarme.

Sego cerró el puño con fuerza y pego un puñetazo al tejado liberando un chorro de la especie de luz verde que controlaba y partiendo la torre por la mitad.

-Que bestia- susurró Saito observando los soldados caer al vacío junto con los trozos de tejado.

-¡Itachi!- exclamó Kisame estirando el brazo en un intento de agarrar a su compañero que caía junto con todo lo demás-¡No le dio tiempo a saltar a este lado!

Ayame ahogó un grito y saltó detrás de él. Las pocas sombras que había se arremolinaron en su espalda formando dos enormes alas.

-Que pasada- susurró Kisame.

-Inesperado- Contestó Sasori.

Itachi sentía el aire zumbar en sus oídos. Los ojos le dolían demasiado y los mantuvo cerrados. Sin embargo sabía que caída irremediablemente precipitándose contra el suelo. Vagamente oyó como alguien lo llamaba. Sintió como le agarraban del brazo y tiraban de él. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber quién lo abrazaba con fuerza y frenaba su caída.

-Aya- susurró entreabiendo los ojos y viendo dos alas negras agitarse.

-Agarrate fuerte- le contestó la omega.

Itachi volvió a cerrar los ojos y rodeó con los brazos la delgada cintura de la mujer agarrándose fuertemente a ella.

Ayame aterrizó limpiamente en la explanada delante del castillo.

-Gracias- dijo Itachi al sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. Aya asintió deshaciendo las alas- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mirándola jadear y secarse el sudor de la frente.

-No me resulta fácil mantener las alas durante tanto tiempo a plena luz del sol.

Itachi la ayudó a incorporarse y le agarró del brazo para ayudarla a caminar.

-Uchiha Itachi y Sohma Ayame.

-Kakashi- sempai- susurró Aya mirando al grupo parados delante de ellos.

-El olor nos lleva hasta aquí- dijo Shino.

-Separémonos encontradla- ordenó Kakashi.

Itachi les miró desaparecer rápidamente.

-Buscan a Alira. Busquémosla nosotros también.

Ayame asintió apoyándose en él.

Karin corrió hacia donde notaba mayor concentración de energía eléctrica entremezclada con otra de tipo aire. Al llegar solo vio una sala completamente destruida con el suelo lleno de cadáveres. Reconoció entre los cuerpos la melena negra de su compañera. Pegando un grito corrió hacia ella. Estaba inconsciente, sin apenas energía y con varias heridas graves.

-¡La he encontrado!- avisó por la radio. El resto no tardó en llegar.

Demi se arrodilló a su lado y le cortó la hemorragia de las heridas.

-Tenemos que llevárnosla de aquí, las heridas contienen veneno.

Juugo la envolvió en su capa y la levantó sin problemas, echando a andar hacia la salida.

Itachi y Ayame contemplaban la escena ocultos.

-Se curará- La tranquilizo Itachi.

-Lo sé- contestó Ayame sonriendo y teniéndole una mano. Itachi miró de reojo la blanca mano extendida hacía él. Ocultando una media sonrisa con el cuello de la capa, acepto la mano de la omega.- Vamonos.

Itachi apretó la mano de Aya mientras esta les teletransportaba en busca de sus compañeros.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: En el punto de mira.

-Naruto para, me estas estresando- protestó Neji.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el rubio dejando de dar vueltas.

Los chicos esperaban fuera de la tienda donde Demi, Karin y Sakura intentaban curar a la morena.

-Esta en buenas manos- susurró Kakashi sentado en una roca con su libro en las manos.

Naruto suspiró y se dejo caer en la hierba al lado de Sith que mantenía la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo.

La tienda se abrió dejando paso a las tres chicas que salían quitándose unos guantes manchados de sangre. Sith levantó la cabeza y las miró interrogante.

-Hemos conseguido quitarle el veneno y cerrarle las heridas, pero sigue sin despertar- dijo Karin.

-¿Eso es malo?- preguntó Lee.

-No tiene energía, necesita recargarse, de momento es normal que este inconsciente, cuando la recupere despertara- explicó Demi.

-Entonces solo nos queda esperar, tendremos que quedarnos aquí ¿no?.

-Sí, no debemos moverla de momento- asintió Sakura.

Sith suspiró poniéndose en pie y se alejó del grupo. La pelirrosa se le quedó mirando con ojos tristes.

-Ve- susurró Demi- Lo estas desando.

La kunoichi se sonrojó ligeramente y echó a andar detrás del avatar bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha que la observaba marcharse con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sith?- llamó Sakura buscándole.

-Sakura.

La pelirrosa le miró sentado en la rama de un árbol muy alto y grueso.

-¿Puedo?

Sith asintió y encogió las piernas para que la chica pudiera sentarse junto a él.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Ya sabes que Alira se pondrá bien y ... .

-No es eso, es que pensaba que... nada déjalo, pensaras que soy idiota- Sakura negó con la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro para indicarle que siguiera- Ahora que ha aparecido su verdadera hermana, temo que... ¿qué papel me queda ahora? .

Sakura parpadeó confusa y después sonrió con dulzura.

-Puede que haya aparecido su familia de sangre pero siempre serás tu su hermano, es contigo con quien ha crecido, con quien ha compartido su vida- Sith levantó la vista y la miró fijamente- Tu siempre serás su familia por muchos Sohma que aparezcan, nadie podrá sustituirte ni desplazarte en su corazón.

-Tienes razón- contestó el avatar sonriendo.

Sakura sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al verle sonreír.

-Tú... también... – Sith la miró expectante- También me gustas, pero... .

-Uchiha sigue presente- El avatar levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro- yo puedo hacer que le olvides, si me das la oportunidad.

Sakura asintió mirándole hipnotizada. Sith la atrajo hacia él y la besó delicadamente. Esta vez la kunoichi correspondió al beso volviéndolo más pasional.

Sasuke gruñó observándolos desde la distancia. Había seguido a Sakura en silencio y como esperaba la chica ni se había enterado. Había escuchado toda la conversación y ahora una sonrisa malévola empezaba a formarse en su rostro mientras volvía hacia el campamento. Una cosa era clara, Sith podía pensar que había vencido, pero un Uchiha nunca pierde.

Se turnaban para vigilar a la enferma, quien poco a poco iba adquiriendo color.

La noticia de que Sith y Sakura habían iniciado un idilio fue recibida con alegría, aunque Lee se deprimió durante una hora diciendo que había perdido a su hermosa flor, pero que se alegraba de que dos hermosos jóvenes explotaran su juventud juntos, que no había nada más bonito. Kakashi se emocionó mucho ya que se veía llevando a una Sakura vestida del blanco hacia el altar y le echó un discurso a Sith en plan padre sobreportector apoyado por Naruto el hermano mayor, hasta que Sakura les pegó a los dos un puñetazo en la cabeza y se llevó a su novio lejos de ellos.

-¿Vas a dejar que esto acabe así?- preguntó Suigetsu mirando la escena.

-Me sorprendería que lo hicieras- Comento Karin.

-No doy por terminada la guerra- contestó Sasuke.

Suigetsu sonrió mirándole de reojo.

-Lo sabía- susurró Juugo

-¿Qué tienes planeado?.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros dándose media vuelta.

-Miedo me da- contestó Karin observando a su jefe alejarse.

Alira abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo el pecho y se sentía como si tuviera un elefante sentado encima.

-Por fin despiertas.

Alira miró hacia su derecha y vio al Uchiha sentado en uno de los extremos de la tienda con la espalda apoyada en la lona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la morena incorporándose trabajosamente.

-Vigilarte, nos turnamos para hacerlo y me ha tocado a mí durante la noche- contestó Sasuke observándola sentarse con cara de dolor- Vaya la de problemas que estas dando, primero te escapas y nos retrasamos casi una semana buscándote y ahora nos retrasas más esperando a que te recuperes, eres una autentica molestia.

-Nadie os pidió que me buscarais, y nadie te pide que estés vigilándome- contestó Alira mirándole fríamente.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente mientras la veía inclinarse entre toses llevándose una mano al pecho y con la otra tapándose la boca.

-Aún estas muy tocada- susurró levantándose y caminando hacia ella- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte?- Alira le miró limpiándose la sangre que escurría por sus labios- Me dijiste, si no sientes lo mismo por Sakura que Sith apártate y búscate un nuevo juguete.

-Eso dije- contestó la morena volviendo a toser sangre.

-Sakura y Sith han empezado a salir juntos- Sasuke se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en la nuca obligándola a mirarle- Y yo he decidido apartarme.

Alira le miró sin entender lo que el Uchiha quería decir.

Sasuke sonrió y con un violento movimiento la besó salvajemente. Alira se quedó helada. El Uchiha se separó de la morena relamiéndose de los labios la sangre de la boca de la chica.

Alira frunció el ceño mirándole fijamente.

-¡Alira!- gritó Demi entrando en la tienda y lazándose a abrazar a su amiga- Te he oído toser ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me duele el pecho.

-Es normal, es por el veneno- explicó Sakura entrando en la tienda seguida por Sith.

-Me alegro de ver que estas bien- susurró Sith arrodillándose junto a la morena.

-Siento haberte preocupado hermano- contestó Alira.

Sith sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

Sasuke se alejó a una esquina de la tienda sonriendo maquiavélicamente, cada vez estaba más seguro de que su plan no fallaría.

Zetsu entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a meter en la tierra.

-Se ha despertado ya, tose mucho pero parece recuperada.

-Bien Zetsu, gracias por el favor- respondió Akito mientras el ninja planta asentía.

-Habrá que avisar a Aya de que su hermana se ha recuperado- comentó Ruberts.

Itachi se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la habitación de la omega. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza.

-Adelante- se oyó al otro lado.

Itachi entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a la morena que se encontraba sentada en una silla enfrente la ventana y contemplando la noche.

-Tu hermana se ha recuperado.

Ayame giró la cara para mirarle.

-Sabía que se recuperaría, en ella reside la fortaleza de la familia- contestó sonriendo y volviendo a mirar hacia la noche.

Itachi observó la luna llena reflejándose en el hermoso y delicado rostro de la mujer.

-Hoy la noche esta preciosa- susurró la omega- se ven todas las estrellas, brillantes, salpicando la oscuridad- Ayame le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Itachi cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado- ¿No te lo parece?.

-Si- asintió el Uchiha- es perfecta- susurró mirándola de reojo.

Ayame sonrió y se inclinó para apoyarse en el alfeizar y dejar que el viento jugara con su pelo.

Al día siguiente y a pesar de las continuas protestas de sus compañeros Alira decidió que no quería seguir encamada, que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y que tenían que seguir el camino.

-Pero, si en cualquier momento te sientes mal avisa ¿de acuerdo?- insistió Sith por decimoquinta vez.

-Que sí- asintió Alira cansada de que se lo repitiera tanto- Sith ¿no deberías estar con Sakura? Ahora que has conseguido lo que tanto querías.

-Pero es que me preocupo por ti.

-Pues deja de hacerlo que estoy perfectamente, soy más fuerte que tú.

Sith frunció el ceño y echó andar para alcanzar a su novia.

-Buena actuación- susurró Sasuke poniéndose a su lado.

-No se que a te refieres- contestó la morena sin mirarle.

-Pues que aún se te resiente la salud.

Alira le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?

Sasuke la sonrió con sensualidad agarrándola de la cintura.

-Nada en especial solo te hice caso, me busque a otra.

-Y esa otra soy yo- Sasuke pronunció más su sonrisa.

Alira ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada observándoles desde la distancia.

-Buen plan, desde luego.

-Ahí- susurró una figura observándoles oculta entre los árboles- Son los de la división real, tenemos que acabar con ellos.

Sus compañeros asintieron y se prepararon para el ataque.

-¡KATSU, KATSU, KATSU!- gritó Deidara lanzando hormigas y arañas y de todo tipo de figuras de arcilla explosiva.

Ayame sonrió, si tan siquiera moverse absorbía todos los ataques del rubio.

-Ni la roza- dijo Sasori sacándole brillo a su nueva marioneta avatar.

-Ni se cansa- contestó Sego ayudándole.

-Ni se mueve para defenderse- Añadió Gugernautt.

-Y eso que es de día- susurró White aburrida dedicándose a convertir las briznas de hierba en diamante bajo la atenta mirada avariciosa de Kakuzu que se las guardaba rápidamente.

-¡Vamos Dei-Dei, tu puedes!- animo Ruberts.

-Hay que ser tonto para retarla- soltó Hidan negando con la cabeza

-Im... imposible- susurró Deidara jadeando y dejándose caer en la hierba- Estoy agotado y me he quedado afónico.

Ayame pronuncio más su sonrisa.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó mirando hacia donde todos estaban sentados.

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron un poco ante la insistencia de la morena.

-Durante mucho tiempo he pensado que era el ser humano más poderoso sobre la tierra- dijo Tobi observándolos desde la casa- ¿Quién me diría que después de tanto tiempo encontraría alguien a mi nivel?- Zetsu le observó de reojo en silencio. Se había quitado la máscara y su sharingan giraba emocionado- Incluso, la verdad es que al caer la noche ella me supera sin problemas, podría acabar conmigo sin esfuerzo.

-¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó el ninja verde a su jefe.

-He vivido tranquilo pensando que nunca nadie podría acabar conmigo y ahora se me presenta el peligro tan cerca que hasta casi me asusta- Zetsu le miró sorprendido- He dicho casi.

-Imagino que no te quedarás de brazos cruzados.

Madara soltó una carcajada.

-Estas en lo cierto amigo, dejaremos que todo siga su curso, dejaremos que encuentren la píldora, y una vez que la encuentre yo me la quedaré. Con los poderes de esa pequeña bolita podré pelear contra nuestra querida omega aún en plena noche cerrada y entonces si que seré el más poderoso de todos- Zetsu observó a Ayame vencer a Deidara de nuevo- Llego el momento de hacer una llamada a mis viejos amigos del Parlamento avatar, quizá... me den alguna pista de donde el viejo Almirante escondió tan poderosa arma- Zetsu desapareció inclinando la cabeza- Ya no me aburriré- susurró poniéndose la máscara que le acreditaba como el loco de Tobi y observando sonriente a Itachi quién no apartaba la vista de la omega- Esto se pone cada vez mucho más interesante y divertido- Riendo salió de la casa en dirección hacia al resto mientras gritaba Deidara- sempai.

-Hay algo ahí delante- anunció Kiba olfateando el aire.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kakashi.

-¡Una chica!- exclamó Demi- ¡Herida!-La rubia salió corriendo hacia la muchacha tendida en el suelo- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó mirando como la chica se agarraba el tobillo.

-Creo que me ha mordido una serpiente- contestó esta con gesto de dolor.

-Tranquila yo te curare.

Neji frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

-Hay algo que no me gusta.

-Solo es una chica algo torpe- contestó Suigetsu sorbiendo de su botella- y ... .

Un grito de la rubia le interrumpió. El grupo miró hacia delante justo para ver como la supuesta herida rajaba el cuello de la avatar de lado a lado.

-Estupendo- protestó Alira negando con la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: La armada

Demi se incorporó bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros ninjas y de su atacante. Suspirando se quitó con la mano la sangre del cuello dejando ver la profunda herida que se cerraba a gran velocidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Sabes?- La rubia se giró lentamente hacia su agresora- No me gusta que me engañen aprovechándose de mi buena fe- chascó los nudillos- y mucho menos que me rajen.

-¿Cómo demonios te has curado?- preguntó la chica agarrando el kunai con más fuerza.

-Gracias de la vida- contestó Kakashi- ¿Y tu quién eres?

La chica silvó y de pronto el grupo se vio rodeado por un montón de figuras con los rostros cubiertos con mascaras.

-Maldita sea- susurró Suigetsu sacando la espada y poniéndose en guardia.

-Hasta aquí habéis llegado, no vais a dar un paso más- amenazó uno de los enmascarados.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Sakura cerrando el puño

-Tranquilos los ninjas podéis iros solo queremos a los hombres del rey.

Sith frunció el ceño soltando un gruñido.

-¡Si vais a por ellos vais a por nosotros!- grito Naruto,

-Como queráis, idiotas- susurró la chica- matadles- ordenó señalando con el kunai.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- gritó el rubio lanzándolas contra la chica que parecía la líder.

La chica saltó hacia atrás lanzando un montón de Shurikens destrozando las copias del rubio que aprovechó el humo que creaban los narutos falsos al desaparecer para lanzarse contra ella. La chica chascó la lengua esquivando a duras penas el puñetazo del rubio.

Sai dibujo a gran velocidad varias serpientes que se enroscaron a los pies de los cuatro enmascarados que se lanzaban contra él.

-¿Qué mierda es esta? ¿Serpientes de tinta?- preguntó uno de los enmascarados pisando la cabeza de una de las serpientes y reventándola- vaya tontería.

Sai sonrió y saltó hacia arriba para instalarse en la rama de un árbol mientras dibujaba cuatro enormes perros que se lanzaron contra sus distraídos rivales, quienes apenas pudieron esquivarlos.

-Era una distracción- protestó uno de ellos mientras esquivaba las fauces del perro de tinta.

Neji activó el Byakungan y se puso en posición cerrando los ojos.

-Si cierras los ojos como piensas pelear niñato- se río un hombre grande como un armario- ¡Te voy a aplastar como a una pulga!- gritó lazándose contra él.

Neji abrió los ojos de golpe mientras visualizaba a los pies el símbolo del Jin- Jan, esperó hasta que el gigante estuviese dentro del círculo para lanzarse contra él.

-1, 2, 3 – golpeaba el cuerpo del hombretón con las puntas de los dedos- 62, 63, 64.

Neji cerró los ojos volviéndose a poner recto mientras el hombretón caía hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por la boca.

-Son ninjas- Susurró Shino mientras observaba a dos de sus enemigos intentar librarse de sus bichos- tienen chakra.

-Bien- contestó Kiba aterrizando a su lado tras hacer un gran boquete el suelo con su Gatsuga- Eso es bueno.

Suigetsu decapito a uno que se lanzaba contra él bajo la mirada desaprobadora de Juugo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el espadachín molesto- me dirás que quieres que sea benevolente, nos quieren matar.

-Pero no hace falta ser tan sanguinario- contesto Juugo mientras agarraba a un mini enemigo que intentaba soltarse de él lanzando patadas con sus cortas piernas.

-Tu que te estas cogiendo a los enanos, no te digo- protestó su compañero mientras rajaba a otro.

Juugo negó con la cabeza mientras lanzaba al enano hacia atrás. Este se sacudió la ropa y volvió a la carga.

-Son muchos- observó Sakura partiéndole las costillas a uno de un puñetazo- parece que Demi se lo pasa bien.

Sith se giró para ver a su amiga rubia que se lanzaba gritando y agitando los brazos como una loca contra dos enemigos que la miraban entre desconcertados y asustados.

-No tiene poderes para usar contra los demás, pero mordiendo y arañando es única- Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¡Cuidado!- gritó el avatar rodeándola con el brazo y apartándola de la trayectoria de varios kunais- malditos...- Con furia levantó el brazo lanzando una potente llamarada que alcanzo a quemarles la espalda al intentar huir.

Sakura escondió la cara en el pecho del chico para protegerse del destello y del calor del ataque.

-Vamos, acabemos con ellos Sakura- la susurró al oído.

Sakura le miró embelesada, despertando después de un rato cuando noto que la temperatura corporal del avatar subía a límites inhumanos.

-Sí- asintió la pelirrosa ajustándose los guantes- demostrémosles de que estamos hechos.

Sakura se lanzó contra uno de los achicharrados mientras Sith envolvía todo su cuerpo en llamas.

Sasuke tumbó a cuatro que iban a por él sin apenas esfuerzo y sin desenvainar la katana.

-Vaya eres bueno.-El Uchiha se giró para enfrentar al enmascarado que parado detrás de él le observaba con los brazos cruzados.- Veamos si eres tan bueno conmigo.

Sasuke se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad. Su rival pareció sonreír por debajo de la mascara y levantó una mano hacia él, de donde salió una especie de pompa azulada.

Sasuke frenó en seco mirando la burbuja que flotaba alrededor de él. Con un rápido movimiento la cortó y la hacerlo una especie de bomba de aire explotó tirándole para atrás. Notó como alguien le frenaba agarrándole.

-No todos son ninjas- Sasuke miró hacia arriba para comprobar que había sido Alira quién le había recogido y ahora le sujetaba- también hay avatares, de él me encargo yo.

La morena se puso en pie plantándose delante del otro avatar.

-Yo te conozco tu eres quién mato a mi maestro.

-Y tu eres el que estaba al lado del tío del aire.

-Ahora vengaré a mi maestro- dijo el enmascarado soltando una carcajada- conozco tus ataques y además no debes de estar recuperada del todo ¿me equivoco?.

-No- contestó la morena sacando su vara- Todavía estoy bastante tocada.

-¡Entonces este es tu fin!- exclamó su rival riendo como loco y lanzando pompas de diferentes colores a diestro y siniestro.

Alira esquivaba las pompas saltando y haciendo piruetas. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, el pirado de las burbujas estaba tan ocupado lanzando ataques e insultos que no se daba cuenta que la morena había golpeado el suelo con la vara en cuatro puntos alrededor de él formando un cuadrado.

-Sabia que te cansarías- río el enmascarado mirando a la morena pararse jadeante delante de él.

Alira suspiró lanzando la vara al aire que se dividió en cuatro partes que se fueron a clavar en los puntos marcados. Después alzó una mano al aire liberando un rayo en forma de pequeña anguila que coleteo hacia el cielo. De cada uno de los cuatro trozos de vara salieron unas pequeñas bolitas eléctricas que cargaron a la anguila. El enmascarado contempló horrorizado como el animal se lanzaba contra él como una bala atravesándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Bonita venganza- Susurró la morena volviendo a juntar los pedazos de su vara.

Sasuke se le acercó justo para sujetarla mientras la chica se tambaleaba.

-Demasiado esfuerzo innecesario- dijo mientras la sujetaba. Alira se llevo las manos al pecho con gesto de dolor- pero gracias.

La morena le miró sonreír y cerrando los ojos dejó que la ayudara a mantenerse en pie.

Sith les miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se apartaba de la caída de un enemigo que había recibido un puñetazo de fuego en todo el pecho. No le gustaban para nada esas extrañas confianzas que el Uchiha había empezado a tomarse con Alira a quién parecía no molestarle.

-Yo que tu paraba- Susurró Kakashi apareciendo detrás de la líder y poniéndola un kunai en el cuello.

La chica bajo los brazos dejando a la mitad los sellos del jutsu que iba a lanzarle a Naruto.

-¡Buena Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó Naruto deshaciendo su rasengan.

El ninja copia sonrío mientras hincaba más el cuchillo.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros.

-Soy vuestra prisionera pero puedo caminar- protestó la chica pataleando.

-Es por si acaso, no me basta con que estés atada- respondió Kakashi sin mirarla.

-¿Te importaría no dar patadas?- se quejó Juugo quién la cargaba al hombro- Estas dando en zona delicada.

-Matadme si queréis porque de mi no vais a sacar información alguna.

-Que plasta es- protestó Suigetsu- Es como Karin pero en guapa.

Karin se ajustó las gafas mientras le daba una patada a su compañero en el estomago.

-Pero mira que eres grosero.

-¿Cómo te llamas asquerosa traidoraengañabuenagente?- preguntó Demi.

-No os importa.

-Responde- contestó Demi pinchándola en el culo con un palito.

-¡Au!- se quejó la chica- Mia.

-¿Qué es eso un nuevo método de tortura?- preguntó Alira mientras Demi sonreía blandiendo el palito.

-Vale, a ver ¿Quién os envió?- preguntó Kakashi mientras Juugo la dejaba en el suelo.

-No lo se ¿Es importante?.

-No, no. Esto funciona así nosotros preguntamos tu respondes- dijo Demi- o sí no...- Movió el palito hacia los lados.

-¿Le meterás esa minirama por la nariz?- susurró la morena sentándose en el suelo.

Demi bajó la vista y lanzó la ramita a lo lejos refunfuñando.

-¿Por qué queríais matarles?.

-Yo qué se, no conozco a los jefazos, nunca se dejan ver, solo nos dijeron que teníamos que acabar con ellos para que dejara de entrometerse en la búsqueda.

-¿Y el avatar?- preguntó Karin.

-Se apuntó por que dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con uno de vosotros.

Alira bufó removiéndose en el suelo.

-No ha podido ser el Parlamento- dijo Sith pensativo- porqué se supone que ellos ya saben donde está la píldora.

-Cierto, es imposible que hayan sido ellos- corroboró Demi.

-A no ser que esos políticos inútiles no tenga ni idea de donde lo escondieron- añadió Alira.

-¡Que dices si fueron ellos quienes crearon la píldora!- exclamó Demi

-Pero el Parlamento tiene muchos miembros y algunos de ellos se han jubilado o han sido relevados.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir- dijo Sakura adoptando una posición pensativa- ¿Y sí alguno de los miembros que ya no está se quedó con la píldora y la escondió? Explicaría porque el Parlamento está tan desesperado que intenta quitaros de en medio para que no lo encontréis antes que ellos, porque ni sospechan donde está y la quieren recuperar.

-Es solo una teoría.

-Pero encaja.

-¿Mencionaron algún nombre?- preguntó Kakashi volviendo a mirar a la prisionera.

La chica se quedó pensando durante un instante.

-Mencionaron un nombre, no lo oí bien... algo como ala roja o alga negra...

-¿Ala negra?- preguntó Demi abriendo los ojos de par en par.

La chica asintió.

-¿Te suena Demi?.

La rubia asintió con expresión ausente.

-El Ala Negra, el barco más rápido y belicoso de la armada, el buque insignia de la flota del cuarto Almirante al mando, Johan Gibs, capitaneado por la mano derecha del almirante Lewis Iukai, el padre de Demi- explicó Sith.

Sakura ahogó un grito y miró hacia la rubia que parecía desconcertada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Mal Augurio

-No puede ser- susurró Demi- Mi padre jamás se involucraría en algo tan horrible como esto, debe de haber un error.

Sith negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hay Demi, lo siento- contestó poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Pero... papá... .

-Estoy con Demi- añadió Alira poniéndose de pie- Hay lago que no cuadra en absoluto. El almirante Gibs nunca hizo mucho caso al parlamento, les consideraba un atajo de politicuchos inútiles y transmitió ese sentimiento a sus hombres.

-¿Quieres decir que les están teniendo una trampa?

-Creo que ellos escondieron la píldora, que se la llevaron para alejarla de esas ambiciosas ratas con toga y que les están buscando.

-Bien- suspiró Kakashi poniéndose en pie- Entonces debemos encontrar ese barco y hablar con su capitan.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei, la costa es enrome ¿cómo sabremos donde está?- preguntó Sakura.

-Porque no esta en la cosa- contesto Sith abrazandola por la espalda.

-¿Cómo?

-El almirante Gibs tenia un principio por que el guiaba todos sus actos, nada es imposible. Y lo imposible en este caso es que un buque de guerra se esconda en tierra, en lo mas contrario al mar que pueda existir en el mundo.

-El desierto- susurró Sai.

-Bien- suspiró Kakachi incorporándose- Entonces partamos cuanto antes al país del viento.

-¡Que vais a hacer conmigo!- exclamo Mia.

-Pesas demasiado como para que Juugo te cargue constantemente.

-¡No podeis dejarme en mitad de la nada tirada en el suelo!.

-Tienes razón- contestó el ninja copia agachándose a su lado y toqueteando las cuerdas- Mejor te atamos a un arbol para impedir que vayas corriendo a avisarle a tus jefes- añadió atando las cuerdas alrededor del tronco de un árbol.

-¡COMO! ¡DESATADME! ¡NO OS VAYAIS! ¡ME LAS PAGAREIS!- bramó la chica pataleando.

Ignorando a la kunoichi el grupo echo a andar tranquilamente.

Caminaron todo el día parando solo para despedirse de Neji, Kiba, Lee y Shino que habiendo cumplido su cometido regresaban a la hoja.

-¿Podemos parar?- rogó Suigetsu arrastrando los pies- Llevamos andando tooooodo el día y esta empezando a anochecer.

-¡Eres un flojo!- exclamó Karin- el País del viento queda muy lejos, si por ti fuera tardaríamos meses en llegar.

-¡No lo decía por mi bruja!, me preocupo por Alira, la estamos forzando demasiado, mírala que pálida esta.

-Estoy bien- protestó Alira- no me pongas de excusa, y este es mi tono de piel.

-Pues a mi me parece que tienes un poco de fiebre- añadió Suigetsu poniéndola una mano sobre la frente- ¡uf! Un poco dije, estas ardiendo, casi me evaporas.

Kakashi suspiró.

-Busquemos un sitio para descansar, el desierto es traicionero si no estamos al cien por cien se convertirá en nuestra tumba.

Avanzaron un poco más y encontraron un claro cerca de un pequeño lago. Instalaron el campamento y Sith encendió una enorme fogata para cocinar los peces que habian cogido del lago.

-Alimentate bien Ali, tienes que bajarte esa fiebre- dijo Demi pasando a su amiga un pez bien tostado.

-¿No puede hacerlo tu?- preguntó Naruto.

-La mejor forma de bajar la fiebre es un buen baño- contestó Sakura mientras partia trozos de pescado para darselos a Sith.

-¿Puede haber alguien mas empalagoso?- bufó Karin mientras veía a la pareja darse de comer el uno al otro.

-Eres una envidiosa- contesto Suigetsu.

-Callaos- ordenó Juugo cortando la discusión de golpe al ver la cara de asesino en serie que estaba poniendo su jefe.

-Da miedo- susurró el albino apartándose despacito de él.

-Venga Alira vete al algo a bajarte esa fiebre- ordenó Kakashi- no me mires con esa cara.

Alira se puso en pie y fulminando con la mirada a sus compañeros se encamino hacia e lago protestando por lo bajo.

-Ahora vuelvo- susurró Sith la oído de su querida pelirrosa.

Sakura le miro sonriendo y le despidió dándole un tímido beso.

El avatar suspiró mientras recogía la ropa de la morena y la doblaba cuidadosamente dejándola a la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué tal vas?- preguntó sentándose sobre una roca en el centro del lago.

Alira nadó hasta el mirándole enfurruñada.

-Esta helada.

-Bueno en eso consiste- el avatar se inclino para poder poner una mano sobre la frente de su compañera- y está funcionando ya no tienes fiebre. ¿A que te sientes mejor?.

-Tampoco me sentía mal antes, sois unos pesados.

Sith negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una maldita cabezota- contestó mirándola fijamente- ¿y bien?

-Que.

-¿Vas a contármelo?

La morena se apoyo en la piedra cerrando los ojos.

-¿Contarte que?

-¿Qué ha pasado entre el Uchiha y tu?

-No tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando.

-No te hagas la tonta. ¿qué es ese acercamiento y esas confianzas?, no me gustan nada.

-Si te refieres a lo de esta mañana, solo me sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo es lo lógico ¿no?, yo le ayudé a acabar con ese tipejo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Solo eso.

-¿Nada más?.

-Nada más.

Sith frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo te dejo tranquila, no tardes te espero para dormir.

-¿Y Sakura?

-No es ella la que tiene fiebre. Además ¿Cuánto hace que no dormimos juntos?

-Desde que teníamos 6 años Sith.

-Pues fíjate la de tiempo que ha pasado.

Alira le observó marcharse con paso tranquilo. Soltando un fuerte suspiro se sumergió del todo. Buceó durante un buen rato hasta que la falta de aire la obligó a volver a la superficie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí metida?

Alira se giró sobresaltada.

-Es que no conoceis la palabra intimidad?- protestó- ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke no contestó. De un salto se colocó sobre la piedra que anteriormente había ocupado el avatar.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió la morena nadando hasta el.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Deberías salir ya- contestó agarrándole el brazo para observar su mano de cerca- Estas hasta arrugada.

-Estoy bastante relajada.

Sasuke la observó fijamente, la luna se reflejaba en su oscura melena y le daba a la fina y blanca piel mojada una extraña luz.

Cerrando los ojos el Uchiha se llevó la mano a la boca y beso suavemente los delgados dedos, arrugados por el efecto del agua.

-No tardes- añadió despareciendo tan sigiloso como había llegado.

Alira se contemplo la mano durante un instante para después desviar la mirada hacia la luna llena que iluminaba con luz plateada el lago y sus alrededores.

Varios kilómetros al este, otro avatar admiraba la majestuosidad del satélite en todo su esplendor.

Era la primera vez desde que tenía 10 años que era incapaz de dormir, desde el día en que la conoció. El único recuerdo que Saito consideraba importante como para conservarlo, como para cerrar los ojos y revivirlo.

Cuando era niño el mordaz avatar de hielo malvivía en una de las grandes capitales del continente. Vivía y dormía en las calles y aprovechaba sus recién despertados poderes para robar en el mercado.

Un día como otro cualquiera, se había despertado con un hambre voraz. El dia anterior no habia conseguido nada para cenar y esa mañana su estomago protestaba por la falta de alimento.

Con paso tambaleante se dirigió al mercado a ver que conseguia. Tras varios minutos observando a la multitud distinguio una señora de avanzada edad que avanzaba con dificultad debido al peso de las bolsas repletas de alimentos que cargaba. Saito se paso la lengua por los resecos labios y se despeino enmarañado y sucio cabello plateado, era ahora o nunca. Concentrándose todo lo que podia consiguió congelar el suelo para que la señora resbalase con un grito. Aprovechando la confusión el niño salió corriendo recogiendo parte de la comida caida y alejándose lo mas deprisa que podia de alli.

Una vez a salvo, se sento en un callejón oscuro para poder desayunar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?.

Saito se giró con brusquedad.

-¿quién eres? Dejame en paz.

-Robar esta mal.

El peliblanco la observo atentamente. Era una niña de más o menos su edad, tenía el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza.

-Ya lo se, pero no tengo otro modo para comer- contestó Saito bajando la cabeza.

La niña se acercó hasta el y le ofreció unas galletas que se sacó del bolsillo.

-No es mucho, pero al menos no es robado.

Saito miró fijamente las galletas en la blanca manita de la niña y agarro las galletas tirando la comida robada.

-Gracias- musitó- ¿cómo te has hecho eso?- preguntó señalando la marca ennegrecida de la muñeca de la niña.

-No es nada- contestó la niña ocultando el brazo a la espalda y poniéndose de pie.

Saito la observó dar media vuelta y marcharse. El niño bajo la cabeza entristecido.

-¿vienes?

Saito levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Contigo?- la niña no contestó- Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Ayame- contestó la niña echando a andar.

El peliblanco se levantó de un salto y echó a correr detrás de ella.

Saito abrió sus ojos grises de nuevo y miro hacia la cama vacía que normalmente ocupaba su compañera. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día y aún recordaba el sabor de aquellas galletas rancias.

Saito y Ayame habían permanecido juntos desde aquel día y juntos se habian unido a Akito y los demas.

Esa misma mañana la omega se habia marchado a cumplir una misión por orden de los jefes de ambas organizaciones y no volvería hasta el día siguiente y su ausencia era la causa del insomnio del peliblanco. Sin estar ella se sentía inseguro, además el calor era insoportable y tenia la sensación de que se iba a deshacer de un momento a otro y que solo quedaría de él un charco de agua medio evaporada.

Saito suspiró apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. Para él el calor sofocante solo era signo de que algo muy malo estaba por llegar. Una noche calurosa era un mal augurio.


End file.
